


Znaki

by Homoviator



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Można by powiedzieć, że w haiku symbol, metafora, morał nic nie kosztują; ledwie kilka słów, obraz, uczucie - tu, gdzie nasza literatura zwyczajnie domaga się wiersza, rozwinięcia lub (w lapidarnych gatunkach) myśli wygładzonej, jednym słowem: długiej pracy retorycznej. Haiku wydaje się też ofiarować Zachodowi prawa, jakich jego literatura mu odmawia. Macie prawo, mówi haiku, być powierzchowni, ograniczeni, zwyczajni; zamknijcie to, co widzicie, to, co czujecie, w wątłym labiryncie słów, a będzie to dla was pasjonujące; macie prawo sami (zaczynając od was samych) ustalić to, co warto zapisać; wasze zdanie, jakiekolwiek by było, wypowie morał, wyzwoli symbol, będziecie głębocy; pozbawione chłodu wasze pisanie będzie pełne."<br/>Roland Barthes, Imperium znaków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aki

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie haiku i nieco dluższa praca retoryczna skażonego europejskimi narracjami i odchyłami autora...

roz.1  
Aki  
(jap. jesień)  
Jest wieczór, jesień, Myślę tylko  
o moich rodzicach

Bashó

 

Byakuya siedział w pustym gabinecie i odczytywał raporty swojej drużyny. Od czasu do czasu pisał jakieś sprostowanie i notkę na ułożonym równo z boku, na krawędzi niskiego stolika z wiśniowego drzewa, pergaminie. Gdy zaczynał pracę, wydawało mu się, że powinien się spieszyć, że jeszcze czeka na niego tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, do dopilnowania, ale jak zwykle po kilku zapisanych zwojach karbowanego papieru, cały pośpiech wyparował z niego, pozostawiając jedynie jednostajny, monotonny spokój. Lubił to, lubił zapach świeżo nałożonego na pergamin tuszu, dotyk chropowatej obsadki pędzelka, aromat zebranych razem, sporych ilości papierów. Świat widziany znad zwojów, pokrytych maczkami liter, wydawał się całkiem innym światem, zawierał w sobie inne problemy, konflikty, miał inny rytm działania i spoczynku.  
I tak Byakuya prawie cały swój jednodniowy urlop spędził czytając raporty w swoim gabinecie i robiąc w nich korekty, albo notując uwagi na temat poszczególnych podwładnych. Zawsze na początku jesieni brał sobie dzień wolny, zawsze planował w kolejną rocznicę śmierci matki uczcić w nim pamięć swoich rodziców, zawsze lądował oddając się transowemu załatwianiu spraw, które w sumie mogłoby poczekać, ale które tak skutecznie gwarantowały spokój umysłu, że nie mógł się od nich oderwać. Nie wiedział, czemu akurat w dzień odejścia matki postanowił obchodzić swoje prywatne święto zmarłych, kiedy to pozwalał sobie na tęsknotę i ciche, spokojne zamyślenie nad swoją samotnością. Ile to już lat?  
Siedział sztywno w poprawnej seiza, pochylając się nad pachnącymi tuszem pergaminami i nasłuchując, jak dookoła gabinetu kręci się służba. Rozpalali w piecach, odkurzali w pawlaczach, wyciągali ubrania zimowe i chowali stare, obkładając je kulkami naftaliny i lawendą. Rezydencja Kuchiki ożywiała się perspektywą nadchodzącej zimy. Kiedyś, gdy Byakuya był mały, także z podnieceniem wyczekiwał tej pory roku, i pierwszego śniegu, pierwszego lepienia bałwana, pierwszego spaceru po zasypanych całkowicie dróżkach ogrodu klanowej siedziby. Biegał od okna do okna, wyglądając śniegu i denerwując ojca, który wolał zawsze, żeby jego jedyny syn zachowywał się tak jak zwykle, spokojnie i poprawnie, zamiast poddawać się dziecięcym ekscytacjom na temat warunków meteorologicznych. Mama rozumiała lepiej dziecięce potrzeby Byakuyi i jakkolwiek jej obowiązki jako shinigami z wysoko postawionego klanu, oraz gospodyni domu Kuchiki, były bardzo absorbujące, zawsze znajdowała czas, żeby przyłączyć się chociaż częściowo do radosnego oczekiwania syna.  
Rodzice nie mieli dla niego zbyt wiele czasu i dość szybko nauczono go, że często musi przebywać oddzielnie od nich. Względem osoby ojca Byakuya nie odczuwał tego tak boleśnie, pomiędzy nimi panował zawsze chłodny dystans i relacja ekonomiczna. Oczekuję od ciebie tych oto rzeczy, a więc masz prawo oczekiwać ode mnie tego i tego. Mały Kuchiki za szczenięcych lat nie potrafił tego jeszcze ocenić i tylko w milczeniu trawił swoje żale, skrycie łaknąc ojcowskiej aprobaty i zawsze cierpiąc na jej chroniczny deficyt, a gdy mały Kuchiki wyrósł na dużego Kuchikiego, nagle okazało się, że choć niechętnie się do tego przyznaje, wiele z tego chłodnego nastawienia do świata swojego taty przechwycił. Zabawne, jak wiele osoba tak naprawdę prawie nieobecna w twoim życiu, może w tobie zmienić, wywrzeć wpływ, nakierować. Mama Byakuyi także była często nieobecna, zajęta tysiącem spraw, które raz po raz odciągały ją od jej małego jaspisu. Metafora niewyszukana, a jednak swego czasu dla małego Kuchikiego była synonimem radości, bezwarunkowego szczęścia i miłości. Nie wiedział z początku, co to ten jaspis, kojarzył mu się z czymś dobrym do jedzenia, z deserem mrożonym, waniliowym, delikatnym, pachnącym pistacjami i ozdobionym winogronem. Gdy mama, śmiejąc się, wytłumaczyła, co to jaspis, Byakuya był potężnie zawiedziony i ogłosił z twardą, podpatrzoną u ojca miną, że nie życzy sobie, żeby zwracano się do niego jakąś nazwą półszlachetnego kamienia. W sumie to ta półszlachetność najbardziej go ubodła, ale mama tylko zaśmiała się i przytuliła go. W jej ramionach wszelkie szlachetności, dziecinne rozważania i kaprysy, ulatywały jak dym, pozostawiając jedynie uczucie przygarnięcia, objęcia i ukochania.  
Gdy teraz o tym myślał, gdy siedząc pochylony sztywno nad stołem pracował nad pokrytymi smukłymi smugami tuszu pergaminami, Byakuya wspominał, że kiedyś był "ukochany", wydawało mu się to najbardziej nierzeczywistą rzeczą w świecie materialnym i zaświatach razem wziętych. Nie pamiętał już tego, nie do końca, kontury uczucia rozlazły się, zatarte przez czas i doświadczenie, które spowodowało ich stopniowe wyblakniecie. Teraz Kuchiki nie miał nikogo, przy kim mógłby się tak czuć, przy kim potrafiłby się tak czuć. Hisano odeszła, tak jak inne osoby z jego otoczenia, które jedna po drugiej znikały z życia Byakuyi jak cienie mijanych drzew.  
Starał się nie myśleć o nich, jako o umarłych. To było... zbyt trudne. Wolał postrzegać to wszystko jako nieobecność, ona pozwalała uniknąć dziwacznej konkluzji, że oto 'kocham bardziej, niż jestem kochany'. Kochani ludzie odeszli, na chwilę, nie umarli, ale są, tylko gdzie indziej. To w przypadku Byakuyi odnosiło się szczególnie do Hisano, jej nieobecność, jako że najświeższa, tkwiła w nim najmocniej, była wciąż silna, miała swój niezatarty upływem czasu koloryt. Możliwe, że w przeciwieństwie do innych nieobecnych, Kuchiki rozpaczliwie bronił wspomnienia Hisano przed wyblaknięciem. Nie chciał zostać całkiem sam, nieobecność rokowała zawsze nadzieję, ułudę nadziei, że się na kogoś czeka i ten ktoś przyjdzie, tak czy inaczej. Przecież nie jest martwy.  
Schizofrenia profesji shinigami dopadała każdego, nawet pochodzących ze szlachetnych rodów nobilów.  
Na co dzień Byakuya dobrze znosił nieobecności, rodziców, przyjaciół, Hisano. Był 'normalny', dostosowywał się do sposobu, w jaki wszyscy znoszą nieobecność, 'wyjazd' bliskiej osoby i jej brak. Umiejętnie poddawał się tresurze, którą bardzo wcześnie przyzwyczajono go do rozłąki z matką -co początkowo nie przestawało być jednak bolesne (by nie rzec: doprowadzające do obłędu). Byakuya postępował jak dobrze karmiony podmiot oczekujący, znajdując zastępcze stymulacje i wydarzenia, które pozwalały mu przetrwać, ale gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że taka dobrze znoszona nieobecność, nie jest niczym innym jak zapomnieniem. To był warunek sine qua non, bez którego Byakuya by nie przeżył, bez którego rozpadłby się już dawno temu, w swojej rezydencji wypełnionej życiem innych, którzy bali się do niego podejść, którzy nie byli bliscy, ale zaledwie w pobliżu. Gdyby nie zapomniał, umarłby, shinigami, który od czasu do czasu nie zapomina, umarłby z nadmiaru, zmęczenia i napięcia pamięci. Umiejętne lawirowanie pomiędzy pamiętaniem a zapominaniem, było klasyczną taktyką ratunku i ucieczki, ale póki nikt tego nie widział, póki wszyscy widzieli jedynie twardą, niewzruszoną maskę Kuchikiego Byakuyi, kapitana drużyny szóstej, wszystko było dobrze. Przynajmniej z zewnątrz.  
Ale będąc dzieckiem, Byakuya nie zapominał: dni bez kresu, dni porzucenia, kiedy mama miała jakieś istotne rzeczy do załatwienia, pracowała, spotykała się z jakimiś ważnymi ludźmi, towarzyszyła ojcu w niekończących się podróżach, których jej mały jaspis nie rozumiał i nie chciał rozumieć. Wieczorami wychodził do ogrodu czekać na mamę przy bramie, obrośniętej bzem i ostrokrzewami. Ze swego stanowiska na zakrytym przez krzewy kamiennym, rzeźbionym smoku, Byakuya mógł dojrzeć drogę, prowadzącą z centrum warowni. Powozy, jeden po drugim, przemykały po tej drodze, lśniąc zagubionymi światłami lampionów, ale mamy nie było w żadnym z nich.  
O Hisano Byakuya nauczył się zapominać tym samym sposobem, nieobecność drżąca pod powierzchnią świadomości jak rybka skubiąca pyszczkiem taflę wody, towarzyszyła mu zawsze. I wiedział, że nie będzie jego żony w żadnym z przybywającym do rezydencji wozów, ale ta wiedza nie przeszkadzała mu uprawiać dalej taktyki ucieczki. Żeby nie oszaleć zamienił śmierć w nieobecność, może zresztą nią właśnie była, a może po prostu jako nobil i członek wyższej kasty shinigami, Kuchiki nie był w stanie przeżyć całego obrządku pożegnania i żałoby tak jak należy.  
Byakuya odsunął się od stolika z papierami i wstał, powoli wyciągając przed siebie zdrętwiałe ramiona. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, pomimo, że to był właśnie ten dzień, dzień przeznaczony na rozważanie właśnie TEGO, nie chciał... i nie mógł. Szybko zarzucił na siebie swój biały płaszcz i poprawił szal, odtrącając jego końce na plecy. Wilgotne, dżdżyste powietrze początku jesieni, wyjątkowo w tym roku mglistej i mokrej, powinno go otrzeźwić.  
Na korytarzu spotkał kilka służących, niosących całe naręcza koców do wywietrzenia w mieszczących się na strychach suszarniach. Kobiety, roześmiane i zaróżowione na policzkach, umilkły na jego widok, ale nie speszyły się, najwyraźniej zbyt rozochocone lekką, przyjemną pracą, która im się trafiła. Byakuya odprowadził je neutralnym wzrokiem, czując, że już parę metrów od niego, zaczynają o nim mówić. Znowu nie w humorze. Jakie ma cienie pod oczami. Chyba już całkiem przestał spać, taki silny wojownik, taki przystojny, a sam. Wciąż sam. To przez ten jego ponury, wiecznie kwaśny nastrój. Byakuya był przyzwyczajony do tego typu komentarzy i ignorował je z wprawą, w której odbijały się całe lata praktyki. W końcu, co ludzie zewnątrz mogli wiedzieć o jaspisach?  
Drobny, mały deszcz padał niemal bezgłośnie na drewniane gonty tradycyjnej siedziby klanowej Kuchiki. Byakuya obserwował zbierające się pod więźbą dachową krużganka krople wody, skapujące powoli na poręcze i posadzki. Poczuł silną chęć wydostania się z tych pokojowych labiryntów i zobaczenia, jak ma się jego miejsce obserwacyjne, z którego wyczekiwał powrotu mamy. Zanim porządnie rozważył to irracjonalne zachcenie, już szedł żwirową ścieżką w kierunku wschodnich krańców wielkiego terenu, porośniętego rzadkimi gatunkami roślin, upstrzonego sadzawkami, kamiennymi rzeźbami i skalniakami.  
Kroczył powoli, pozwalając krętej ścieżce prowadzić się meandrami pomiędzy wprawnie przyciętymi krzewami kwiatowymi, drzewami, na których wisiały smętnie jeszcze niedawno złote, a teraz zamokłe, brązowawe liście. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na poły swojego płaszcza, na szal, przyglądając się z dystansem osadzającym się na grubym, kosmatym materiale kroplom. Chyba powinien wziąć parasol, ale nie chciało mu się już zawracać. Spokój powoli, ale nieubłaganie nadchodzącej jesieni ogarnął go chłodnym, jeszcze miękkim, ale zdecydowanym powiewem wilgotnego wiatru.  
Dawno nie był w tej części ogrodu, na samych krańcach rezydencji, przy kamiennym smoku, strzegącym sporej, porośniętej obecnie skulonymi, zmarzniętymi grążelami, sadzawki. Stąd wypatrywał, czy w którymś z przejeżdżających wozów będą rodzice, czy będzie mama. To było tak dawno temu, ale gdy wkraczał w to miejsce, kompletnie nie czuł upływy czasu. Tutaj, pomiędzy szarym, siąpiącym deszczem niebem, brązowozłotymi liśćmi krzewów i mostem, przerzuconym przez zarośnięte jeziorko, Byakuya znowu był jaspisem. I nie wiedział, czy się z tego tytułu cieszyć, czy smucić.  
Wstąpił powoli na kładkę, słuchając jak drewniane bale trzeszczą delikatnie pod jego krokami, miarowymi i dostojnymi. Teraz jaspis znał już wszystkie triki etykiety, sprawiające, że człowiek prezentował swoją dumę i godność tak, że stawała się ona wyczuwalna dla innych, ale też paradoksalnie pragnienie czekania na kogoś, kto powinien przyjechać, nadal było prawdziwe i wierciło mu w piersi małym, nieustępliwym spazmem.  
Zamyślony i zagubiony w nietypowych labiryntach emocji, które zwykle trzymał krótko na smyczy, Byakuya zauważył go za późno. Dużo za późno. Karminowe włosy Renjiego mignęły pomiędzy krzewami bzu a wysoka, mocna postać zatrzymała się w pół kroku, namierzając swojego znienawidzonego, podziwianego skrycie kapitana. Normalnie Abarai w takich momentach bez słowa odwracał się i szedł w inną stroną, otwarcie ukazując, że na bliższe spotkanie z Byakuyą nie ma chęci, nawet, jeśli taki nagły rejter jest niegrzeczny. Renji rzadko kiedy rozważał, co jest grzeczne a co nie, a już szczególnie w miejscach tak oddalonych od reszty społeczności jak krańce ogrodu rezydencji Kuchiki.  
Byakuya idąc tym samym tropem, co jego vice kapitan, także nie wykonał żadnego ruchu sugerującego, że chce podejść, porozmawiać, zamienić przynajmniej kilka kurtuazyjnych słów. Wsłuchany w ciche, miarowe trzeszczenie mostu pod jego stopami przebył go do końca, z oczyma utkwionymi w szarą, dżdżystą dal, rozciągającą się ponad murem ogrodu. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Renjiego, nie napastliwe, ale mocne, intensywne, jak cały Abarai, czuł nieme zaciekawienie i barierę, która się pomiędzy nimi nagle rozciągnęła, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek kontakt. I pomyślał, że Renji jest dla niego także nieobecny i taki rodzaj nieobecności jest jeszcze trudniejszy do zniesienia niż zwykłe nieobecności drogich ludzi, którzy umarli.  
Schodząc już z wygiętej w pałąk, ogrodowej kładki, Byakuya odwrócił się nieco i katem oka zerknął na Renjiego. Akurat, żeby zobaczyć na jego twarzy dziwny, niespotykany wyraz izolacji, opuszczenia i milczącego zacięcia. Niezwykłe. Abarai był z reguły napompowanym werwą i energią kłębkiem ruchu, gwałtownych emocji i życia tak intensywnego, że aż wibrowało w nim, niemal fizycznie promieniując duchową mocą. Ale teraz nie, teraz tylko uparte milczenie, szklana ściana, której Byakuya nigdy nie spodziewałby się w tym miejscu. Zwykle Renji, jakkolwiek wciąż rywalizował ze swoim kapitanem, nie traktował go otwarcie jak wroga, nie oddzielał się w aż tak drastyczny, zimny, nie swój sposób, preferując pojedynki słowne i bitewne wbite w ramę czegoś, co można by nazwać przyjaźnią. Jego nagłe zamknięcie, wycofanie się w siebie, niechęć zbliżenia się, były dla Byakuyi zaskakujące i nieprzyjemne. Kto, jak kto, ale od Abarai Kuchiki by się tego raczej nie spodziewał.  
Nagle miał dość tych wszystkich myśli i uczuć, które raz wypuszczone zdawały się brać górę nad jego zdrowym rozsądkiem. Co on tutaj robił, w deszczu, na rubieżach rezydencji, przy spękanym, kamiennym posągu smoka, z którego wypatrywał powrotu rodziców tak dawno temu, że już nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy to było. Co robił tutaj Renji, wałęsając się bez celu po cudzym ogrodzie, jakby był tymi głupcami, którzy uważali, iż mogą sobie od czasu do czasu zażyć relaksu pod bujnymi drzewami kwiatowymi Kuchikiego. To było pospolite, to było niegodne. I głupie.  
I wiedział, że jest niesprawiedliwy w swoim sądzie, że Renji ma prawo, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, do przebywania w ogrodzie, ponieważ wierniej niż ktokolwiek inny towarzyszył Kuchikiemu w jego samotnej wędrówce zapominającego, ale wciąż pamiętającego shinigami.  
Poczuł, że chce jeszcze raz na niego spojrzeć, zobaczyć, czy szklana ściana pomiędzy nimi to nie tylko prodkut jego jesiennej, deszczowej fantazji. Ponownie odwrócił się do Renjiego, gwałtownie, furkając szerokimi połami płaszcza. Abarai stał po drugiej stronie mostu, trochę z boku, z dłonią na mokrej, nagiej gałęzi ostrokrzewu i patrzył się szeroko otwartymi oczyma na swojego kapitana, który teraz mierzył go spokojnym, nieruchomym wzrokiem. Usta Renjiego drgnęły, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zdecydował się na bezpieczniejszą, przerywaną jedynie szumem deszczu, ciszę.  
Nie powinniśmy być teraz sami, pomyślał mętnie Byakuya i odwrócił się powoli od Abarai, podejmując swoją wędrówkę w kierunku muru okalającego rezydencję. Ale będziemy sami. Bo inaczej nie umiemy.  
Czerwono fioletowa aura duchowej mocy Renjiego rozbłysła i znikła. Odszedł. Byakuya oparł się plecami o kamiennego smoka i wystawił twarz na coraz mocniej padający deszcz, zlepiający mu rękawy kimona, skręcający włosy w czarne, wilgotne kosmyki, skapujący po powiekach, policzkach, szyi.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nikt nie przechodził  
w jesiennym deszczu  
po moście Seta

Joco

 

Renji nie lubił jesieni, szczególnie jej początków, kiedy to wydawało się, że jest jeszcze ciepła i bezpieczna, ale wieczory były już chłodne i dżdżyste a wiatr ostry i przenikliwy. Robił się wtedy niespokojny i nawet, jeżeli przywalił się stosem pracy, misji, papierów, nie potrafił uciec przed myślami, które same, całkiem bez udziału jego woli, rodziły mu się w głowie i nie dawały normalnie funkcjonować. Nie potrafił się od nich opędzić, może zresztą nie chciał. Był tym, kim był, bezsensowne bunty przeciwko tej prostej prawdzie wydawały się głupie i szczeniackie. Jesienią Renji zawsze przypominał sobie, że, pomimo, iż jest obecnie najmłodszym i jednym z najsilniejszych vice kapitanów w warowni, był czas, kiedy musiał kraść, uciekać, kryć się, żeby przeżyć.  
To nie było tak, że o tym zapominał, po prostu o tym nie myślał, zajęty swoim obecnym życiem, rozkoszując się każdą jego chwilą. Taki już był, kochał życie, kochał żyć, mocno, i balansując na krawędzi i w ciągach zwykłych, wypełnionych obowiązkami dni. Zadowolenie stanowiło część jego obecnej egzystencji, chociaż nie wszyscy znali jego prawdziwy powód, czy też istotną jego część. Abarai pokonał wszystkie trudności, pokonał samego siebie i jeszcze parę innych rzeczy, dużo większych od niego, i dostał się tam, gdzie chciał się dostać, zdobywając uznanie i prestiż, które takiemu małemu przybłędzie, jakim był z początku pobytu w zaświatach, nigdy by się nawet nie przyśniły. Powinien być z siebie zadowolony i dumny i większość czasu był... A jednak, gdy nadchodziła jesień, gdy wiatr stawał się bardziej przenikliwy i trzeba było zacząć nosić grubsze, cięższe kimona i płaszcze, Renji patrzył w niebo i rozmyślał, że ileś tam lat temu, w taką samą, chłodną pogodę szczupły, wiecznie głodny, zmarznięty chłopak przemierzał bezcelowo nadbrzeże rzeki, rozmyślając, jaka to niemiłosierna siła zafundowała mu nawet po śmierci pobyt w tym nieprzyjaznym miejscu. Ze swojego krótkiego życia w świecie materialnym pamiętał już teraz tylko migawki i były one wystarczająco przerażające, żeby być zadowolonym, że z tamtego życia nie zastało mu w głowie wiele.  
Raz uruchomiony tor myśli był trudny do przerwania i Renji wiedział, że następne kilka dni będzie chodził z tym właśnie obrazem w głowie. Samotny chłopiec, który porzucił już dawno próby odnalezienia w zaświatach swojej rodziny, błąkający się po nabrzeżu rzecznym, snuł się za Abarai jak cień, którego próbuje się nie zauważać, a którego obecność czuje się za każdym razem, gdy spojrzy się do tyłu. Jesień była najgorszą porą roku dla takich małych przybłędów, jakimi niegdyś byli Renji i Rukia, inni ludzie nie interesowali się, co się dzieje z bezpańskimi szczeniakami, dopóki faktycznie nie nadeszła zima i głupio im było zostawić ich na mrozie. Zanim nie zaistniała faktyczna potrzeba i zagrożenie życia, nikt się nie przejmował, gdzie się błąkają i co robią niczyje dzieciaki, a i to nie zdarzało się zawsze. Bezpańskie dzieci zimą przygarniało się gdzieś, utykając byle gdzie, żeby nie zamarzły, jednocześnie życząc sobie w duchu, żeby w końcu to właśnie zrobiły i dały spokój. Ich życie niewiele się liczyło, dla kogokolwiek. Renji z tych okresów pamiętał jedynie, że jak zawsze był małym spryciulą o twardym karku, tak wtedy właśnie odczuwał, że jest tylko dzieckiem. Brakowało mu wtedy rodziców, o których nauczył się już dawno nie myśleć. Chciał, żeby go ktoś, ktokolwiek, już nieważne kto, przygarnął. Nie mógł się tym uczuciem podzielić z resztą swojej bezpańskiej kompanii, ale wiedział, że Rukia rozumiała i tylko jej jednej pozwalał towarzyszyć sobie w tych nadbrzeżnych, jesiennych wędrówkach.  
Ponieważ nie było nikogo, kto by się troszczył, komu by zależało, Renji i Rukia oferowali sobie nawzajem takie 'przygarnięcie'. Obecność kogoś, komu leżysz na sercu, nawet, jeśli jest w tej samej sytuacji, co ty i nie może dla ciebie wiele zrobić, była pokrzepiająca. Teraz, gdy o tym myślał, Abarai czasem sam dziwił się, że to wszystko przeżyli, że przetrwali i mieli siłę istnieć dalej, w zaświatach, że składali się teraz na ich elitę.  
Mimo to, że teraz miał, w co się ubrać, miał gdzie skryć się przed chłodem, miał ludzi, którym na nim zależało, jesień nadal stanowiła dla Abarai znienawidzoną porę roku. Mały, opuszczony Renji, łażący bez celu nad rzeką i rozważający wątpliwość swojego istnienia w zaświatach, chodził za nim nie dając spokoju. Rukia patrzyła na Abarai ze zmartwieniem, ale nie odpowiadał na jej przyjazne zagadywania, chciał być sam. Rozumiała to i przyjmowała, odchodziła, przeżywając swoją własną jesień pełną wspominków i zadumy, odprowadzała go do ogrodu Kuchiki i szła dalej, prawdopodobnie do świata materialnego, do Ichigo i całej jego ferajny, która zawsze była w stanie poprawić jej humor.  
Renji lubił szwędać się po wielkim, przestronnym, dobrze utrzymanym terenie, jakim był ogród rezydencji Kuchiki. Do czego jednemu, prawowitemu dziedzicowi klanu taki ogromny połoć ziemi, który trudno przejść za jednym posiadem, co dopiero o niego dbać. Byakuya musiał chyba trzymać około dziesięciu ogrodników, żeby przycinali te wszystkie najwyższych gatunków krzewy, plewili chwasty, czyścili sadzawki. Tylu ludzi do utrzymywania pustkowia, wypełnionego zielenią i wodą, do którego Byakuya, Renji wiedział to z pierwszej ręki, nie miał czasu nawet przychodzić. Idealne miejsce do włóczęgi ze swoim cieniem z przeszłości, którego nie chce się nikomu pokazywać, który powinien zostać ukryty przed oczyma innych.  
Renji nie zwracając uwagi na zaczynający padać coraz gęściej deszcz, błądził pomiędzy wysokimi krzewami bzu i małych, karłowatych brzózek, kopiąc przed sobą mały, jasny kamień. Od czasu do czasu dołączał do niewielkiej grupki znajomych domu Kuchikiego, którzy mieli pozwolenie na przebywanie w ogrodzie. Inni przychodzili tutaj także, ale po kryjomu, tylko, że Renji nie musiał się już dłużej kryć. Nie był już małym szczurem ulicznym, czujnym, szczwanym, pilnującym swojej skóry i ewentualnego profitu. Teraz mógł swobodnie podążać przez ścianę jesiennego, chłodnego dżdżu, zawinięty bezpiecznie w grubo plecioną katanę i Zabimaru mruczącym sennie w swoim pokrowcu.  
Nie jestem sam, powtarzał od czasu do czasu podążającemu za nim chłopcu ze swoich dziecięcych wspomnień. Nie jestem sam i mam ludzi, którym zależy. A to więcej, niż mógłbym sobie kiedykolwiek zamarzyć.  
Tylko, czy gdyby tak naprawdę było, cień przeszłości śledziłby go tak uparcie w tą jesienną słotę? Może jednak głupio zrobił, odtrącając Rukię i jej towarzystwo. Renji odwrócił się szybko, w stronę wyjścia i wtedy zobaczył.  
Obraz, który nagle rozwinął się przed nim był piękny i nie znajdował na to innego słowa. Piękny. Byakuya, pośród szaro złotych krzewów, podążał niespiesznie po tradycyjnym, drewnianym moście, przerzuconym nad zarośniętą całkiem jakimiś kwiatami sadzawką, jego płaszcz ciężki od nazbieranych kropel dżdżu, jego włosy spływające wilgotnymi kosmykami na szyję i ramiona. Piękny. Zamyślony i smutny. Całkiem inny niż beznamiętny, zdecydowany na wszystko, żeby bronić kodeksów kapitan drużyny szóstej, a jednocześnie podobny do niego w jakiś pokręcony, niewytłumaczalny sposób. Ciemne oczy o kształcie regularnych migdałów, osadzone w bladej, trójkątnej twarzy o nadspodziewanie namiętnych ustach, spojrzały na Renjiego i ukradły mu oddech na dobre dziesięć sekund.  
To było tak, jakby spotkał jakiegoś błąkającego się ducha i bał się go spłoszyć, jednocześnie czując chęć wejścia z nim w jakąś, jakąkolwiek interakcję. Jeżeli ta w ogóle była z Byakuyą możliwa. Renji wciąż jeszcze był zanurzony w swoich własnych wspomnieniach, nie miał chyba na tyle wigoru, żeby wkraczać z biegu we wspomnienia Kuchikiego, które wręcz z kapitana drużyny szóstej promieniowały. Byakuya, w swojej miarowej, spokojnej wędrówce przez krańce deszczowego ogrodu, owinięty białym płaszczem, z włosami nietypowo jak dla niego puszczonymi swobodnie, zakrywającymi częściowo twarz, czoło, był idealną ilustracją nastroju Renjiego.  
Kuchiki, wyglądasz jak ktoś, kogo trzeba 'przygarnąć'.  
Myśl była dla Abarai tak zaskakująca i nowa, że zbaraniał całkiem, gdy Byakuya posłał mu zza ramienia nieodgadnione, ciemne spojrzenie rozszerzonych, nieludzko spokojnych oczu. Renji po raz pierwszy widział swojego kapitana tak odsłoniętego, tak obnażonego przed spojrzeniem i myślą; wydawało mu się to tak nierealne, że aż miał chęć sprawdzić, czy faktycznie nie ma do czynienia z jakimś potępionym duchem, jakich w zaświatach było niemało. Byakuya nie dał mu na to czasu, nie przyspieszając kroku, dotarł do końca mostu i zszedł z niego, podchodząc do kamiennego, zmurszałego smoka, stojącego koło murów granicznych rezydencji. Jego biały płaszcz i uniesiona dumnie głowa, okolona czarnymi, układającymi się w poskręcane pukle włosami, zniknęły za gęstymi ostrokrzewami, pozostawiając Renjiego w bezdechu, w nieruchomej zadumie i milczeniu.  
Nie zachowywali się normalnie, obaj. Może jesień dopadała każdego na swój, osobniczy sposób, może Kuchiki nosił w sobie więcej emocji niż pokazywał to na co dzień. Renji wiedział na pewno, że rzecz działała w obie strony. On zajrzał za maskę kapitana drużyny szóstej, a Byakuya spojrzał prosto w oczy błąkającego się po nadbrzeżach rzeki, małego, ulicznego szczura. I rozeszli się w milczeniu, nie umiejąc, bądź nie chcąc, przebywać ze sobą w tym newralgicznym stanie.  
Renji odwrócił się szybko i zawrócił do bram ogrodu. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, w swoich kwaterach, chciał pójść do Ikkaku i upić się w trupa śliwowicą, którą teraz Yumichika pasjami przemycał ze świata materialnego. Chciał nie myśleć, że ktoś, przed kim tak starał się utrzymać swój obraz silnego, nieugiętego wojownika, teraz zobaczył, co nosi w środku, głębiej niżby miał się chęć do tego przyznać.  
Chociaż w sumie niech wie, nobil, członek jednego z najpotężniejszych klanów w społeczności shinigami, dumny, wielki Kuchiki Byakuya, z czego ulepiony jest jego vice kapitan. I niech patrzy i widzi, że urodzenie i siła to nie wszystko, że trzeba czegoś więcej niż jedynie mocy duchowej i odpowiedniego stanowiska, żeby przetrwać w zaświatach. Abarai Renji to ma, czego o Byakuyi nie można z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć.  
A może nie mają tego obydwaj, tylko całkiem udatnie grają swoje role.  
Szybko odegnał od siebie tą myśl, była nie na miejscu, nasączona okrucieństwem i wzgardą, które nie przystoiły komuś, kto jak Renji, przysiągł sobie niegdyś, że z powodu tego wszystkiego, co przeszedł, nie będzie dyskredytował nikogo, kto stanie na jego ścieżce. Może należało Kuchikiego zaprosić na tą śliwowicę, rezultat pewnie byłby taki jak zawsze. Odmowy były częścią wszystkich propozycji, wystosowywanych przez Abarai, gdy próbował gdzieś swojego milczącego, odizolowanego kapitana, wyciągnąć, ale można by chociaż spróbować. Tylko tego dżdżystego wieczoru Abarai nie miał sił użerać się z kimś, kto chciał zostać najwyraźniej sam, kto nawet, jeśli wołał o pomoc, towarzystwo, obecność, nie robił tego jasno i otwarcie, na głos. Kuchiki przeżyje, twardy z niego drań, pomimo pięknej, delikatnej aparycji. Przeżyje też Abarai, ale to będzie wymagało dobrych kilku butelek śliwowicy.  
Pech chciał, że Ikkaku ten wieczór postanowił spędzić z Yumichiką i wyraźnie nie życzył sobie towarzystwa nikogo. Dwa, nietypowe gołąbki, jeden łysy ze spojrzeniem zabójcy na wolności, i drugi rozanielony, uśmiechnięty szeroko, raz po raz wybuchający wysokim, piskliwym śmiechem, zlepiły się ze sobą na całego. Nie mieli chęci na nic innego poza radosnym obłapianiem się, bez świadków najlepiej, a więc Abarai dostał przez drzwi torbę, wypełnioną bukłakami śliwowicy, i przykazanie, żeby nie przychodził przez następne dwa tygodnie, bo Ikkaku i Yumichika, cytując "zamierzają się teraz pieprzyć bez opamiętania, dopóki Zarazki nie zauważy ich nieobecności w pracy". To brzmiało jak dość dobrze zarysowany plan w życiu roztrzepanych kolegów Abarai i prawie uśmiechnął się, słysząc jego streszczenie z ich ust. Renji mruknął z udawanym niezadowoleniem, zabrał butelki i podążył do swojego małego apartamentu, zazdroszcząc skrycie przyjaciołom. W takich chwilach żałował, że on nie ma kogoś, z kim może uprawiać ten relaksujący sport. Może to by go rozluźniło i uspokoiło. Niestety, wszystkie kochanki Renjiego odchodziły z mniej więcej tego samego powodu, mianowicie uważały, że choć z zewnątrz otwarty i szczery, posiada za dużo tajemnic, no i prawie na nic nie ma czasu, nawet na swoje miłości. Abarai kłócił się z nimi, w duchu przyznając im rację, ale nie mogąc poddać się bez walki, a potem zostawał sam. I dziwował się, że samemu żyje mu się o wiele lepiej, niż z kimś, do następnego partnera, do następnej partnerki w każdym razie. Renji nie był wybredny, z facetami też sypiał, ale szybko odkrył, że włosy w umywalce, zarzuty o brak czasu i zaangażowania, nie są wyłącznie kobiecą domeną. Koniec końców Abarai zostawał sam i w chwilach takich jak ta, żałował, że nie ma z kim przeżyć tej jesiennej, ponurej zadumy.  
Chciał być sam, jednocześnie pragnąc, żeby znalazł się ktoś, kto przejrzy jego fasadę arogancji i samowystarczalności, i zostanie pomimo to. Kogoś takiego jeszcze nie odnalazł, i mając w pamięci jego poszukiwania rodziców, gdy trafił do zaświatów, prawdopodobnie mu się to nie uda. Nigdy.  
Idąc przez słabo oświetlone krużganki apartamentów zaprzyjaźnionych shinigami, Renji spotkał Hanatarou. Mały medyk jak zwykle nie radził sobie z piekielnymi motylami i Abarai pomyślał, że należy go gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu posadzić i rozgrzać, zanim całkiem zmarnieje i nabawi się rozstroju nerwowego i grypy. Hanatarou najpierw ze zdziwieniem zareagował na propozycję Renjiego, żeby pójść i napoić się z nim śliwowicy, a potem ucieszył się tak, że Abarai aż się głupio zrobiło. W sumie jedynie przez przypadek wystosował zaproszenie i zagarnął medyka do swojej kwatery na parę głębszych, radość Hanatarou nieco go peszyła.  
Upili się jak dzieci, na spokojnie, na smutno, przy wiklinowym, niskim stole w apartamencie Renjiego, z do połowy otwartym oknem i nogami przykrytymi kocem. Hanatarou miał słabą głowę, ale był dobrym kompanem do picia, ostrożnym i delikatnym. Nie palnął żadnej gafy na temat nastroju do picia, jaki nagle objawił Abarai, nie dopytywał się też o przeszłość. Był w porządku, a gdy już odpadł, z głową wspartą na blacie stołu, zamkniętymi mocno oczyma i uchylonymi ustami, Renji zakrył go resztą koca i wsparł się plecami o ścianę. Może mu się wydawało, ale przez drewniane żaluzje okna zobaczył biały płaszcz Kuchikiego, jego symbole szlachectwa i smukłą, dostojną sylwetkę. Musiało mu się coś przewidzieć, w końcu Kuchiki nie zapuszczałby się w środku nocy w kręte uliczki pomiędzy kwaterami szeregowych shinigami.  
Renji potrząsnął głową i naciągnął na siebie swoją własną, rozłożoną wygodnie katanę. Deszcz za oknem właśnie ponownie się wzmagał i bębnił teraz o dębowe gonty dachu, spływając srebrzystymi strugami z rynien. Jesień ze złotej, pełnej dojrzewających jabłek pory roku, przeszła szybko w zimną, ciągnącą chłodem przygrywkę zimy. Nie było już małego, samotnego chłopca, który wałęsał się po opuszczonym nadbrzeżu rzecznym i rozważał możliwość całkowitego zniknięcia z zaświatów. Nie było już Byakuyi, odsłoniętego i obnażonego przy swoim kamiennym smoku, na kładce przerzuconej ponad lśniącym stawem. Nie było nikogo i nic, nareszcie spokój.  
Hanatarou chrapnął i drgnął przez sen, Renji przykrył go jeszcze jakąś kapą, ściągniętą niedbale z kanapy. Nie miał chęci wstawać, iść do łóżka, nie miał chęci na nic, poza tym, żeby biały płaszcz kapitana drużyny szóstej, przeszedł za jego oknem jeszcze raz i żeby zdołał go złapać, zatrzymać, zaprosić do środka. Byakuyę trzeba złapać, zanim się obsunie w przepaść, pomyślał bez jakiejkolwiek logiki Renji, bawiąc się resztką śliwowicy, wlanej nieopatrznie w gliniany kubek do herbaty. A mnie trzeba kogoś, kto zostanie ze mną, nawet jak będę chodził nadbrzeżem rzecznym i będę miał chęć zniknąć.  
Zasnął, unosząc się w delikatnej pajęczynie płytkiego snu, w której doskonale wyczuwał, jak deszcz powoli ustępuje, jak Hanatarou o jakiejś nieludzkiej porze rano wstaje, przykrywa go czymś i wymyka się z jego apartamentu. Czuł, że zaczyna chorować, że bierze go grypa, albo jakiś inny diabeł, ale póki co postanowił się nie przebudzać. We śnie, za gałęziami ostrokrzewu, stała dumna, do bólu znajoma postać i patrzyła się przez ramię na pusty, drewniany most, przerzucony nad pokrytym zielskiem, srebrzystym stawem. Chciał ją zawołać, ale nie mógł, bo dusząca, paląca kula w gardle nie pozwalała mu nawet wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Ciemne, niemal czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego uważnie, intensywnie, tak intensywnie, że aż się w końcu obudził, zrzucając ze stołu pusty bukłak po śliwowicy, dwa kubki i banzai.  
Było mu zimno, czuł się cały odrętwiały i obolały a w gardle miał takie siedlisko wirusów, że nawet nie udawał, że domowe sposoby są w stanie go uratować przed wizytą w drużynie czwartej. Renji z miejsca zaczął szykować się na tą wizytę, nie chciał dostać zwolnienia właśnie teraz, gdy Byakuya pozwolił mu zajrzeć pod swoją szlachetną, kamienną przyłbicę. W jakiś niebezpieczny, pokręcony sposób Abarai chciał zobaczyć, jak sprawa się rozwinie, jeżeli w ogóle się rozwinie. Kuchiki nie był osobą zbyt rozmowną i noszącą serce na dłoni, tym bardziej należało mu się przyjrzeć. Renji wiedział, że napotka tego dnia wiele przeszkód ze strony swojego kapitana, że będzie traktowany z większym niż zazwyczaj, lodowatym, ironicznym dystansem, z mrożącą wyższością, ale i na to był przygotowany. Byakuya zawsze reagował tak, gdy odsłonił zbyt duży, jego zdaniem, kawałek swojej prywatności, i Renji już na początku ich znajomości nauczył się z tą cechą Kuchikiego żyć. Tylko, że teraz, z rana, z drapiącym gardłem i ogólną słabością organizmu, Abarai był na powrót sobą. Cień opuszczonego chłopca, błądzącego nad jesienną, skrytą we mgłach rzeką, rozwiał się, pozostawiając zwykłego, aroganckiego, pewnego siebie Renjiego, którego żadna choroba nie powstrzyma przed przeprowadzeniem swojego planu.  
Abarai uśmiechnął się, wstał z trudem i powlókł się do łazienki. Czas zacząć kolejny dzień, czas stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co niosła ze sobą przyszłość a nie babrać się w przeszłości. Byakuya Kuchiki jeszcze nie wiedział, że jego osoba stała się właśnie małą obsesją Abarai i jako taka, prędzej czy później, zostanie rozgryziona, czy się jej to podoba czy nie.

 

end

by homoviator 03/2006

Haiku pochodzą z przekładu Czesława Miłosza, Haiku, Kraków 1992  
Rzecz będzie miała jeszcze dwie części, także opatrzone haiku, w szczególności mojego ukochanego, XVII wiecznego Bashó. Wybaczcie melancholię, pewne rzeczy po prostu trzeba napisać.


	2. Fuyu

roz.2  
Fuyu  
(jap.zima)

 

Wieje zimowy wiatr  
migoczą  
oczy kota

Bashó

 

Narada jak zwykle była pasjonująca. Byakuya po raz czwarty zamarkował poprawianie rękawów kimona, żeby dyskretnie ziewnąć i nie urazić tym innych, także ziewających po kryjomu, kapitanów.  
Jak zwykle na początku zimy ustalali kolejność drużyn, które miały być co dwa tygodnie wypuszczane do Hueco Mundo na rekonesans i patrol. Jak zwykle starszyzna widziała mnóstwo zagrożeń, ciągnących z gór, w których jak wieść gminna niesie, zwyczajowo zakładają sobie leża ajucasy. Jak zwykle Kuchiki pomyślał, że w górach spotkał swego czasu tylko jednego hollowa, i to na dodatek niemal zagryzionego przez swoich pobratymców, nie przypuszczał, żeby góry stanowiły jakiś specjalny punkt zbiorczy dla potworów. Zabobony, że zło przychodzi z wyludnionych, opuszczonych miejsc nie powinny imać się osób tak doświadczonych jak członkowie starszyzny, ale oni chyba o tym nie wiedzieli, jak co roku wyolbrzymiając zagrożenie płynące z Gór Błękitnych. Na takie gadanie nie było innego remedium, jak tylko zgodzić się na kaprys najstarszych shinigami i nie zadawać pytań, żeby nie wydać swoich prawdziwych myśli na ten temat.  
Jak zwykle Byakuya zgłosił swoją drużynę do pierwszego patrolu, jak zwykle odwrócił się do siedzącego nieco dalej od głównego stołu obrad, Renjiego, który wpatrywał się w okno i nawet nie udawał, że cała sprawa w jakimś przynajmniej małym stopniu, go interesuje.  
Abarai odpowiedział Byakuyi pustym, nieobecnym wzrokiem, a potem podjął ponownie swoją obserwację świata za oknem. Było mu chyba obojętne, czy drużyna szósta będzie się szwędała po górach teraz, na początku zimy, gdy jeszcze nie spadł śnieg, czy później, gdy ściśnie mróz, lub nadejdą wiosenne roztopy. Kuchiki, choć się bardzo starał, nie mógł winić Renjiego za rozkojarzenie i brak entuzjazmu. Sam niecierpiał takich przymusowych, koniecznych do wykonania, ale zawsze nieludzko nużących i męczących zadań. Dlatego wolał wykonać je teraz niż odkładać nieprzyjemny obowiązek na potem, myślał, że Renji przejrzy jego tok rozumowania, ale nie. Abarai siedział tylko koło okna, wyglądając nietypowo cicho i spokojnie, z twarzą opartą na dłoni i oczyma wlepionymi gdzieś w dal.  
Byakuya nie zwracając już uwagi na Renjiego, zgodził się na pierwszą wyprawę i patrol w górach Hueco Mundo. Unohana uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco, Zaraki obudził się nagle i rozglądał się dookoła zmrużonymi, zaczerwienionymi oczyma a Hitsugaya nie krył ulgi. Ktoś musiał zacząć pierwszy i Kuchiki świadomie wybierał tą rolę, żeby mieć to szybko za sobą i nie zawracać sobie potem głowy mitycznymi leżami górskich ajucasów.  
Obrady potoczyły się w innym kierunku, a konkretnie w stronę jakiejś zatkanej chyba przez okolicznych wieśniaków studzienki kanalizacyjnej i potencjalnej możliwości, że to wcale nie wieśniacy a jakieś stosujące niewybredne metody hollowy niższego stopnia. Byakuya odciął się od fonii, wypełnionej wzburzonymi głosami shinigami starszego i młodszego pokolenia. Abarai był jakiś nie swój, nawet uwzględniając fakt, że ktoś tak energetyczny i żywy jak Renji, z przyrodzenia musi nie znosić taki obrad, zachowanie vice kapitana było dla Kuchikiego podejrzane i zastanawiające. Dyskretnie obrócił się w kierunku okien, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się, usadowionej tam, wśród swoich zwariowanych znajomych, postaci, cały czas gapiącej się uparcie w okno.  
Renji przez dwa tygodnie udawał, że nie jest chory, żeby przez ostatnie cztery dni, z wilczym listem od Unohany, leżeć w łóżku. Kapitan drużyny czwartej umiała być niezwykle zdecydowana i ostra, jeżeli chodziło o bezobjawowe zapalenie płuc, odbywające się bez gorączki i którego jedynym rezultatem był wiecznie spocony, drżący, markotny Abarai. Kuchiki obserwował go, ale nie komentował. Renji był osobą dorosłą, należało założyć, że potrafił się sobą zająć przynajmniej w jakimś minimalnym stopniu. Cóż, przyjaciele Renjiego myśleli chyba inaczej, bo to oni donieśli Unohanie, że z Abarai coś się złego dzieje. Fakt, markotność, znudzenie i dziwna drażliwość vice kapitana była deprymująca nawet dla Kuchikiego, ale nigdy nie posunąłby się do tego, żeby napuścić na niego medyków. I tak, pewnego dnia, kiedy Byakuya wypełniał jakieś papiery a Abarai był skoncentrowany na udawaniu, że ręce nie drżą mu przy sortowaniu raportów, do kwater drużyny szóstej wparował Hanatarou. Kuchiki nigdy nie spodziewałby się takiego zapału, przejęcia i siły woli po małym, mikrym medyku, a jednak. Hanatarou nabrał powietrza w płuca i wypluł z siebie na szybkich obrotach nakaz Unohany, pałając prawdziwym, ognistym gniewem na Renjiego, który w tak lekki sposób traktował swoje zdrowie.  
Winowajca nawet nie drgnął, a jego dłonie na papierach tylko zacisnęły się w pięści. Prawdopodobnie było mu głupio, że świadkiem całego zamieszania, które rozpętało się dookoła jego osoby, był właśnie Byakuya. Kuchiki nie rozumiał tego, ale też niezbyt się zastanawiał. Z ulgą, pomieszaną z gniewem i niechęcią, zezwolił Renjiemu iść do Unohany, przebyć wszystkie potrzebne badania, i wziąć urlop jeżeli takowy będzie potrzebny. Byakuya nie miał wątpliwości, że będzie, ale nie mógł się zdradzić z tą wiedzą. Abarai nie powinien wiedzieć, że jego podły, markotny nastrój niepokoi przełożonego.  
Cztery dni pozbawione obecności Renjiego, kręcącego się po kwaterach drużyny szóstej, były dziwnie ciche. Byakuya udawał, że nie zauważa, iż jego podwładni omijają go szerokimi łukami i podchodzą porozmawiać z nim tylko w jakiś naprawdę palących kwestiach. Zabawne, nigdy jakoś nie odczuwał specjalnie gadatliwej, mrukliwej, czasami nazbyt głośnej obecności Abarai, ale teraz, kiedy jej zabrakło, nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że Renji jest potrzebny. Katalizator pomiędzy kapitanem drużyny a samą drużyną wybrał sobie zły moment na chorobę, akurat, kiedy wielkimi krokami nadchodziła wielka, coroczna rada głównodowodzących w warowni shinigami.  
Kuchiki nie spodziewał się, że Renji w ogóle pojawi się na sali obrad, nie z alibi, jakiego niechcący dostarczyła mu Unohana. Pomylił się. Abarai, jak zwykle spóźniony, wcisnął się w tłumek znajomych vice kapitanów, którzy powitali go zadowolonymi, nieco nerwowymi szeptami, żeby potem zrobić mu miejsce przy oknie, na zapchanej niemożliwie ławie. Byakuya wolałby stać, niż gnieść się w ten sposób w pospólstwem, ale Renji nie, Renji tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i wcisnął się pomiędzy Hitsugayę a Ikkaku. A potem zagapił się w okno, od czasu do czasu obrzucając nieobecnym spojrzeniem siedzących przy długim, drewnianym stole kapitanów.  
Byakuya przestał zwracać uwagę, na to co właśnie mówił Ukitake, coś o konieczności częstszych patroli okolicznych wiosek. Abarai jak na komendę odwrócił się od swojego okna i powiódł nieruchomym wzrokiem po najwyższych rangą shinigami, zebranych przy stole obrad i usadzonych jak kaczki na wystrzelanie. Ironia, dystans i kpina była w spojrzeniu Renjiego wyraźna i bardziej niż zauważalna, chociaż oczywiście, nikt poza Byakuyą nie patrzył na niego, żeby ich doświadczyć. Kuchiki powstrzymał uśmiech, wypływający mu na twarz. Obserwuje nas jednoosobowa loża prześmiewców, pomyślał z dziwnym, przyjemnym rozbawieniem. Patrzy na nas tak jak każdy zdrowy na umyśle człowiek patrzyłby na najpotężniejszych shinigami w zaświatach, rozprawiających o zatkanej studzience.  
Myśl nienowa, ale zawsze odświeżająca i zabawna. Byakuya podczas takich obrad czuł się dokładnie tak, jak widział go Renji. Uwięziony w sztywnym, ale niewątpliwie szlachetnym kołnierzu, aktor, którego jedynym marzeniem było, znaleźć się gdzie indziej.  
Ale Renji patrzył w ten specyficzny, przewrotny sposób na wszystkich kapitanów, poza Byakuyą, jakby celowo omijając Kuchikiego w swojej małej, niewypowiedzianej satyrze. Pamflet dotyczył sytuacji i może nawet trochę osób, biorących w niej udział (w końcu Abarai sam także wlazł do tej sali i siedział jak na tureckim kazaniu, słuchając o chronicznych opóźnieniach w dostawach białych skarpet, które były nieodłączną składową ubioru porządnego shinigami), ale Byakuya pozostawał wykluczony, odcięty i odizolowany. Nie wiedział, co może znaczyć takie całkowite wycięcie jego osoby w wizji lokalnej Renjiego.  
Za oknami dął mocny, porywisty, zimny wiatr, zwiastujący rychłe nadejście zimy, mrozów i śniegów. Abarai patrzył przez szybę na chłostany zimnem świat i Byakuya nagle odkrył, że jego oczy lśnią. Nie jakoś mocno, wybitnie, ale lekko, dziwnie rozumiejąco, a jednocześnie twardo. On wie, co to znaczy być w takim czasie na zewnątrz i nie mieć nawet nadziei na rozgrzanie i schronienie się gdzieś w cieple, zauważył Byakuya i drgnął zaskoczony tą nagłą, niestosowną myślą. Patrzy za okno i widzi tam siebie. Na zewnątrz  
"Czy chciał pan coś powiedzieć, kapitanie Kuchiki?" zapytał stary grzyb, który z jakiś przyczyn zawsze był przewodniczących wszystkich rad shinigami, całkiem jakby nie było młodszych i bardziej sprawnych ludzi na jego miejsce.  
Byakuya odchrząknął i poprawił rękawy. "Nie. Proszę kontynuować."  
Przynależność do szlachetnych klanów niosła ze sobą wiele korzyści, ale nie była usłana różami. Na przykład teraz Byakuya powinien odpowiedzieć staremu grzybowi, nie żeby kontynuował, ale żeby się za przeproszeniem odpieprzył, przestał chrzanić głupoty i zamiast odgrywać teatrzyk, podpisał te przeklęte papiery i puścił wszystkich do domu. Ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć, więc zamilkł tylko, i puszczając pomimo uszy kolejną porcję gadek na temat źle zaopatrzonych stołówek, oddał się dyskretnej obserwacji Renjiego, który wciąż patrzył w okno z nieodgadnioną miną i lśniącymi nikłym, fioletowawym blaskiem oczyma.  
Właśnie, gdy Byakuya dochodził do wniosku, że musi przestać rozmyślać o głupotach i o nie swoich sprawach, Renji przesunął wzrok z nadchodzącej za oknem zimy prosto na niego. Kuchiki na moment znieruchomiał zupełnie, nie zdolny odwrócić spojrzenia, ani wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Abarai patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi, twardymi oczyma zupełnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki patrzył za okno. Fioletowe ślepia przymknęły się powoli, leniwie, zatrzymując na sobie całą uwagę Byakuyi, który jak zaczarowany śledził, jak Renji, ku zdziwieniu kolegów, wstaje i z małym uśmiechem ukradkiem wymyka się z sali obrad.  
I Kuchiki poczuł potrzebę poznania, co takiego widzi za oknem Abarai, że ma przy tym minę jak prorok, przepowiadający apokalipsę, i dlaczego patrzy na swojego kapitana, jakby spoglądał przez lustro weneckie, prosto w swoją własną twarz. Na początku ich współpracy, Renji żywił względem Byakuyi coś na kształt zazdrości. O wszystko, od Rukii, po siłę, moc duchową i pozycję kapitana, ale potem... potem rzeczy się zmieniły. To było trudne do zdefiniowania, ale zdecydowanie wyczuwalne. Oczywiście Abarai nadal chciał prześcignąć Kuchikiego w walce, nadal chciał zostać samodzielnym kapitanem, nadal szamotał się pomiędzy skrytą przyjaźnią względem przełożonego, a małą, zjadliwą pseudonienawiścią. Nie, Renji nie nienawidził Byakuyi, choć kłąb emocji, którymi go obdarzał, czasami niewątpliwie przypominał nienawiść.  
Narada skończyła się właśnie wtedy, kiedy Kuchiki zdecydował, że zasypia i ma to głęboko gdzieś, co powie na ten temat stary grzyb. Zaraki chrapnął rozgłośnie i zamrugał oczyma, gdy Yachiru pociągnęła go za rękaw i ogłosiła scenicznym szeptem, że 'to już koniec na szczęście', a Unohana, zwykle dostojna i układna, teraz zniknęła z sali w zawrotnym tempie. Kapitanowie rozeszli się szybko, nie udając nawet, że narada ich interesowała. Kuchiki zawinął rękawy i także podążył za nimi, odłączając się od ich rozgadanej gromady, i skręcając w stronę ogrodów.  
Nie wiedział, że kogoś szuka, dopóki ten, którego szukał, nie stanął mu na wysokości wzroku, rozparty jak dziki kot na murku, ogradzającym tereny parkowe Seiterei. Renji stał koło Hanatarou, mówiąc coś ściszonym głosem do medyka, który patrzył się na niego jak w obraz i robił się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy. Byakuya zwolnił kroku, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien skręcić z krużganka póki nie został jeszcze zauważony. Nie lubił doświadczać szczenięcych fascynacji młodszych członków różnych drużyn shinigami, którzy z niewiadomych przyczyn żywili względem Abarai niesamowity podziw i niemal czcili ziemię, po której stąpał. Renji był najmłodszym i jednoczesnej najpopularniejszym wśród vice kapitanów, tacy zawsze przyciągali odstających od reszty samotników, słabeuszy czy geniuszów, bez różnicy.  
Byakuya nie zdążył skręcić w inny korytarz krużganka, gdy Renji zauważył go i przestał szeptać do Hanatarou, który przybrał już kolor dojrzałego pomidora.  
"Hej, kapitanie! Masz chęć zjeść coś ciepłego? Właśnie wymyśliłem sobie, że zamówię dziś sukiyaki, a gotowane potrawy nie smakują w pojedynkę." Obwieścił jowialnym tonem Abarai, mrużąc oczy i łapiąc za rękaw usiłującego uciec Hanatarou. "Mały, nie bądź kretyn. Chodź z nami, przyda ci się, taki chudy jesteś. Nie ma to jak sukiyaki na gorąco, szczególnie zimą."  
Byakuya patrzył bez słowa, jak Hanatarou wybausza na Renjiego oczy, następnie wyrywa się z jego uścisku, mamrocze jakieś przeprosiny i pędzi, przypuszczalnie, jak najdalej od Kuchikiego.  
"Heh, dzieciaki." westchnął z rozbawieniem Renji i spojrzał z bliska na Byakuyę, który poruszył się niewygodnie pod tym zbyt ingerującym w jego przestrzeń prywatną wzrokiem. "To jak, kapitanie? Sukiyaki?"  
Byakuya zawsze odmawiał takim spontanicznym zaproszeniom Renjiego a Renji pomimo tego i tak je wystosowywał, w jakiś sposób sprawiając, że zawsze promieniowały szczerością i nadzieją. Na co Abarai mógł mieć nadzieję i czemu było to związane z jedzeniem, Kuchiki nie miał pojęcia i czuł, że nie chce wiedzieć. Już miał tak jak zwykle udzielić odpowiedzi negatywnej, już miał przejść obojętnie obok emitującego przyjazne fluidy Renjiego i podążyć do swojej rezydencji, żeby spędzić samotnie kolejny dzień z kolejnymi czekającymi na jego podpis papierami, ale spojrzenie fioletowych oczu zatrzymało go w miejscu. Z twarzy Renjiego, przez krótką chwilę, biła niespotykana, niezwykła aura przyjaźni, zrozumienia i bliskości. Jak on zdołał zadzierzgnąć coś takiego ze mną akurat? zapytał się w myślach Byakuya. Przecież jestem tylko jego przełożonym i nie jestem osobą ani towarzyską ani łatwą do przebywania.  
Widział ten moment, widział jak Renji wyczuwa jego zawahanie i wykorzystuje je szybko, żeby złapać go pod rękę i pociągnąć w stronę kwater vice kapitanów. Widział, a jednak nie zareagował, tylko zamknął oczy i pozwolił się poprowadzić. Czuł, jak fioletowo czerwona moc duchowa Abarai skręca się w nim i buzuje skrytym zadowoleniem. Z mojego powodu, pomyślał bezsensownie Byakuya, właśnie, gdy drzwi małej, ulicznej restauracyjki zamknęły się za nimi z cichym kliknięciem.  
Z mojego powodu.  
To były dobre sukiyaki. Mięso było trochę zbyt spieczone, marchewki całkiem rozpaprały się, położone niewprawnie koło cebuli i papryki, a herbata prawie letnia, ale Kuchiki nie zwracał na to uwagi. To były dobre sukiyaki. Akuratne na ten przejściowy, chłodny czas, jeszcze nie zima, ale już nie jesień. Nie miał chęci być sam i nie miał chęci się do tego przyznać, szczęśliwie Renji wcale tego od niego nie wymagał i w ogóle wydawał się kontenty jedynie z faktu, że Byakuya zgodził się towarzyszyć mu w późnym obiedzie.  
Gdy wychodzili z restauracji, bratersko i w milczeniu dzieląc rachunek na połowę, zapadł już zmierzch. Ulice i krużganki, pomiędzy kwaterami i budynkami gospodarczymi, oświetlone były jedynie drobnymi, niebieskimi lampionami i oknami, w których już zapalono światła. Twarz Renjiego, zatarta granatowym, zimnym mrokiem, była zamyślona i zadowolona, gdy Byakuya oznajmił, że tutaj się rozstają, że tutaj skręca do swojej rezydencji i życzy miłej nocy.  
"Miłej nocy." odpowiedział Abarai i bez dalszych wstępów zawrócił w stronę swoich kwater. Byakuya chwilę obserwował jeszcze, jak szerokie, mocne plecy jego vice kapitana oddalają się i znikają za rogiem. To była chyba najbardziej zadziwiająca cecha Abarai. Renji potrafił przyjść, pod wpływem chwili zaaranżować coś, co zostawiało człowieka z przyjemnym uczuciem ciepła i spokoju, a potem znienacka odwrócić się i zniknąć, jakby rzecz nie miała miejsca. I nie miała, nie w oficjalnym, pełnym zasad i kodeksów świecie Byakuyi, ale w mrocznym, melancholijnym wymiarze, w który czasem przeistaczała się rzeczywistość Kuchikiego, rzecz była ważna. Nie potrafił tego dokładniej określić. To było ważne i już, poza kodami, etykietami i rolami społecznymi, poza całym teatrem, w którym Byakuya i Renji byli aktorami i tylko czasem pozwalali zdejmować sobie maski.  
Poszedł do domu z ciepłym uczuciem w brzuchu i spokojem w głowie. Nie spieszył się, nikt i tak na niego nie czekał. Służba pomogła zdjąć mu zimowy, gruby płaszcz i zaraz zaczęła przygotowywać kąpiel, więc usiadł w bezruchu, w przedsionku łaźni i pomyślał, że mógłby kiedyś zaprosić Renjiego do sauny i że musi być bardziej zmęczony, niż przypuszczał, bo Renji po takiej propozycji ze strony kapitana, dostałby zawału serca, jeśli nie jakiejś zapaści.  
Leżąc w gorącej, parującej zapachem rumianku i szałwi wodzie, Byakuya postanowił, że zaproponuje kiedyś wizytę w swojej łaźni Renjiemu. Pomimo wszystko. Jak zawsze, nie wiedział kiedy. Kiedyś. Na pewno. W ramach rewanżu, na pewno, kiedyś.

/////////////////////////////

 

Widziałem pierwszy śnieg  
tego ranka  
zapomniałem umyć twarz

Bashó

 

Wszedł do izby akurat w momencie, kiedy Byakuya podnosił polewak i pochylał się nad cebrzykiem. Widok był, mówiąc delikatnie niecodzienny. Renji rzadko kiedy widywał swojego kapitana jedynie w spodniach, z rozpiętą kataną, wiszącą mu na udach, a jeszcze rzadziej miał okazję oglądać go bez symboli szlachectwa upiętych na głowie. Czarne, proste pukle włosów opadały Byakuyi na twarz, kontrastując z bladymi, dyskretnie umięśnionymi plecami. Pochylał się, wyraźnie w celu polania sobie głowy ciepłą wodą i odbycia toalety dokładniejszej niż pozwalały na to warunki w górskiej chacie.  
Renji stał wryty przy progu, nie wiedząc czy przeprosić i się wycofać, czy posłuchać instynktu i zaproponować pomoc. Problem rozwiązał sam Kuchiki, ze swobodnym spokojem, pod którym czuło się wyuczony chłód i zaskoczenie, wyprostował się i zmierzył Abarai nieruchomym wzrokiem. Ciemno niebieskie oczy były zmrużone lekko a wyciągnięta władczo ręka, ściskała odrobinę za mocno trzonek czerpaka.  
"Pomóż mi."  
Tylko to, tylko tyle. Kuchiki zawsze przy użyciu niezwykle skąpych ilości słów, potrafił sugestywnie przedstawić, czego oczekuje. Czasami aż nazbyt sugestywnie. Renji ujął powoli trzonek polewaczki, zauważając jakimś całkiem zagubionym fragmentem umysłu, że Byakuya cofa rękę, zanim wejdzie ona w jakikolwiek kontakt z palcami Abarai, i że nie przypomina sobie, żeby polewanie gorącą wodą włosów kapitanowi, należało do jego obowiązków.  
Zanim zdołał zebrać myśli i ułożyć jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, a przynajmniej wskazanie, że sytuacja jest dla niego zaskakująca i dziwna, Byakuya pochylił się nad cebrzykiem w oczekiwaniu. Pod białą skórą pleców zagrały mięśnie, smukłe ramiona skuliły się nieco, gdy długie, arystokratyczne palce, zacisnęły się na krawędzi drewnianego naczynia. Czarne włosy zakryły całkiem twarz Kuchikiego, i może dlatego Renji bez dalszych dywagacji zaczerpnął wody i powoli oblał nią najpierw kark a potem skronie Byakuyi.  
Woda wzbierała u nasad włosów i wsiąkała łagodnie pomiędzy kosmyki. Renji patrzył na nią zafascynowany, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od małego spektaklu, który się właśnie przed nim rozgrywał. Pochylony nad prostym, drewnianym cebrzykiem Kuchiki, do połowy rozebrany, a mimo to nie tracący nic ze swojej szlachetności, oddawał się umiejętnie ukrytej przyjemności. Bo, że przyjemność przy spływającej mu po głowie, ciepłej wodzie Kuchiki odczuwał, Renji był stuprocentowo pewny. Widział, jak za każdym razem, gdy zanurza czerpak, Byakuya tężeje, czekając na kolejną porcję strug, wędrujących mu pod włosami, po karku, po podstawie czaszki. Gdy pierwsze strumienie wody ponownie spływały mu na głowę, Kuchiki rozluźniał się momentalnie i Abarai był pewien, że gdyby zobaczył w tej chwili twarz kapitana, ujrzałby tam zadowolenie. Jeżeli takie określenie można było zastosować względem kamiennego, beznamiętnego, obojętnego Byakuyi, który bardzo pilnował, żeby jego wizerunek nie ucierpiał, przez jakieś niedorzeczne okazanie uczuć, czy nawet prostego zainteresowania czymś innym niż kodeksy zaświatów.  
Gdzieś przy czwartym czerpaku, Byakuya wykonał krótki gest, po którym Renji wycofał się, podświadomie wyczuwając, że koniec tego dobrego. Nawet miał zacząć już żałować, że ta dziwnie przyjemna czynność, polewania wodą głowy kapitana, nieuchronnie znalazła kres, ale Kuchiki nie podnosząc na niego oczu, sięgnął po jakąś małą buteleczkę z matowego szkła, i wylał sobie z niej coś pachnącego ziołami na włosy. Abarai wciąż ściskając czerpak w dłoni, patrzył na łagodne, ostrożne ruchy, którymi Kuchiki zaczął wmasowywać w głowę pachnący specyfik i dopiero po paru chwilach pojął, że to szampon. O, no tak.  
Smukłe ramiona napinały się rytmicznie, uniesione do skroni dłonie z rozsuniętymi palcami przeczesywały czarne włosy, pokryte pianą. Blade, jasne plecy Byakuyi, pochylone nad cebrzykiem wydawały się wibrować jakimś wewnętrznym ciepłem i siłą, i Renji odkrył, że ma chęć ich dotknąć. Zanim zdołał rozważyć to niedorzeczne zachcenie, Kuchiki przestał myć głowę i oparł się o krawędzie drewnianego naczynia, najwyraźniej oczekując kolejnej porcji wody z czerpaka. Abarai wpatrując się w blade plecy, które aż prosiły się o dotknięcie, powoli i wyrafinowanie polał Kuchikiego kolejną strugą ciepłej wody.  
Kark, skronie, czubek głowy, nagle odsłonięte i bezbronne miejsca za uszami. Renji obserwował jak srebrzysta woda spłukuje pianę z włosów Byakuyi, jak jej delikatny, nienapastliwy, ale intensywny dotyk sprawia, że Kuchiki rozluźnia się, relaksuje. Tak, jakby Kuchiki dość rzadko doświadczał kąpieli z kimś drugim, kto mógłby umyć mu plecy, pomóc polać się wodą, wybatożyć brzezinowymi rózgami w saunie. Abarai wspomniał krótko, jak te wszystkie rzeczy robił ze swoimi partnerami, vel partnerkami, i jakaś frajdę sprawiały, na początku w każdym razie. Kiedy po raz ostatni taką osobę miał obok siebie Byakuya?  
Czarne kosmyki na potylicy Byakuyi skręciły się, więżąc w sobie trochę nie dającej się spłukać piany. Renji w osłupieniu patrzył, jak całkiem swobodnym ruchem, kładzie dłoń na karku Kuchikiego i przesuwa nią tak, żeby ułatwić wodzie jej małą, cichą wędrówkę przez proste, mocne włosy. Poczuł, jak pod jego dotykiem Byakuya nieruchomieje i pomyślał, że mokre, gładkie, śliskie od szamponu strąki włosów mają jakieś właściwości magnetyczne, bo zanim się zorientował, już zanurzał w nich palce, rozczesując u nasady.  
Renji pochylił się nieco głębiej nad Byakuyą i wtedy obaj drgnęli nagle, wyrwani z hipnotycznego transu rytmicznej ablucji i nieromantycznego, ale nabrzmiałego znaczeniami, polewania czerpakiem.  
Renji szybko ukończył spłukiwanie głowy kapitana, w pośpiechu podał mu ręcznik i wymknął się z pokoju, jakby zdarzyło się w nim coś niestosownego, coś, co nie powinno, nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdy Abarai wymamrotał jakieś przeprosiny i umknął, starając się nie patrzeć już na blade, smukłe ramiona Byakuyi, na jego czarne włosy, teraz lepiące się do karku i puchatego ręcznika, ułożonego pedantycznie na szyi.  
W jakiś irracjonalny sposób czuł, że Kuchiki, w tak newralgicznym stanie, mokry, do połowy rozebrany i dziwacznie odsłoniony, może ruszyć za nim w pościg i wydusić z niego, czemu tak nagle ucieka. Renji nie wiedział, skąd mu się taka głupia myśl przypałętała, ale był pewien, że nie ma chęci zasięgać o tym języka od Byakuyi, toteż schronił się w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu. Pomiędzy ludzi. Szeregowi shinigami powitali go w swoich improwizowanych kwaterach, w pomieszczeniach gospodarczych, radosnym wybuchem gadaniny i śmiechu, w które wtopił się niemal z ulgą. Kuchiki nigdy nie odważy się, ot tak sobie, bez wyraźnego powodu, przypuścić inwazji na swoją drużynę, zbyt był na to wysublimowany. A może się po prostu bał. Tak czy owak, Renji był przekonany, że Byakuya wśród swoich kolegów z niższymi stopniami, jest bezpieczny.  
I od samego kapitana, i od myśli o nim.  
Renji wrócił do jedynego pokoju w chacie, który posiadał warunki, na które Byakuya zgodził się i dla siebie i dla swojego vice kapitana, około trzeciej nad ranem. Nie pił dużo, a mimo to czuł, że już nie zaśnie. Nie zapalając świecy, czy jakiegoś innego kaganka, wsunął się ostrożnie za drzwi i podszedł cicho do swojego posłania. Kuchiki, zawinięty w kłębek śpiwora i pledu, spał, odwrócony do okna. Jego głęboki, spokojny oddech dało się wyraźnie słyszeć w ciszy górskiego pustkowia, nawet, jeśli parędziesiąt metrów od chaty, reszta shinigami, usiłowała udawać, że układa się już do snu.  
Renji nie ściągając butów usiadł na posłaniu i zapatrzył się na wchodzący właśnie przez okno księżyc. Błękitne światło wylewało się zza szyby, osiadając na skulonej formie Kuchikiego, na małym, czarnym kosmyku włosów, który nie został bezpiecznie wetknięty pod przykrycie, na jego własnych stopach, rozstawionych bezładnie na balach drewnianej podłogi.  
Już dawno nauczył się rozpoznawać, kiedy ma jeszcze szansę na zaśnięcie, a kiedy niewytłumaczalna insomnia pojawiała się znienacka i nie dawała wypocząć, nawet po całkiem ciężkim dniu. Zwykle w tym drugim przypadku Renji szedł do Ikkaku, odbyć nadprogramowy sparing, żeby wymęczony, padnięty jak pies, przywlec się nad ranem do swojego mieszkania, wziąć prysznic i iść do kwater drużyny szóstej, aby Byakuya mógł skrytykować cicho jego niewyspany, z lekka oczadziały stan. Tylko, że teraz Madarame był za daleko, a Byakuya powinien skrytykować coś o zdecydowanie większej wadze niż chwilowe, poranne rozkojarzenia.  
Renji westchnął ciężko, wstał z posłania i przypasał Zabimaru. Nocne, samotne polowanie na górskie ajucasy, które, jak się powszechnie sądziło, są jedynie wytworami imaginacji wieśniaków i paranoi rady starszych, było całkiem miłą perspektywą. Lepszą, niż rozmyślanie, jak całą scenę mycia włosów, może zinterpretować Kuchiki i jakie będzie to miało konsekwencje dla i tak już niełatwego życia Abarai, jedynego shinigami, który współpracował z Byakuyą dłużej niż trzy lata, i nie nabawił się tików nerwowych czy chronicznego lęku przed płatkami kwitnących wiśni.  
Podszedł ostrożnie do drzwi i już ujmował klamkę, gdy pośród prześwietlonej księżycem, błękitnawej ciemności, odezwał się cichy, ale wyraźny głos.  
"Gdzie idziesz, Renji?"  
Abarai przewrócił oczyma i spojrzał w stronę Kuchikiego. Czy on zawsze musiał w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili zadawać to niewygodne pytanie? Zastygł w bezruchu, jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku złodziej, którym zresztą kiedyś był. Skulona w pledzie postać Kuchikiego nie odwróciła się nawet w jego stronę, choć czuło się, że za ułamek sekundy, za chwilę dosłownie, zrobi to, a potem Abarai odbędzie bliskie spotkanie z Senbonzakurą i będzie musiał zbierać swoje własne kończyny z podłogi.  
Już miał odpowiedzieć, że idzie do wygódki, a miecz bierze ze sobą jedynie przez wzgląd na grasujące górskie ajucasy, i po co tyle hałasu, ale Byakuya usiadł na swoim łóżku i spojrzał na niego nagle dziwnie jasnymi oczyma. Smukła twarz o ostrych rysach i złudnie delikatnych kościach policzkowych zwróciła się w stronę księżyca, jakby z zadowoleniem łapiąc jego promienie. Obute w kimono z rozszerzanymi rękawami ramię wyciągnęło się do głów łóżka i ujęło powolnym, wystudiowanym ruchem stojący tam miecz.  
"Idę z tobą."  
Patrzyli się na siebie dłuższą chwilę bez słowa, a potem odwrócili szybko wzrok i przygotowali się do wyprawy. Wszystko w całkowitym milczeniu. Renji pożyczył Byakuyi swój czarny, podróżny płaszcz, który Kuchiki po chwili wahania przyjął, a zakładając skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Ubrani w ciemne kolory, które maskowały ich lepiej w mroku górskich lasów, niż białe, niepraktyczne, kapitańskie przyodziewy, wymknęli się w las. Renji czuł, że ta niekonwencjonalna, znajdująca się całkiem poza kodeksami i rozkazami misja, jest inna niż reszta zadań, które wykonywał z kapitanem. Bardziej prywatna, nie dla wszystkich. Byakuya pozostawił nawet swoje symbole szlachectwa, które równo, pedantycznie ułożone na parapecie, wyglądały w błękitnawym mroku jak opuszczone przez ptaka kawałki skorupek jaja. To było dostatecznym dowodem na to, żeby sądzić, że Renji uczestniczy właśnie w czymś, przeznaczonym jedynie dla niektórych oczu.  
Noc była piękna, szary mróz ściskał wysokie, potężne drzewa, osadzając się na nich grubą warstwą szronu. Nad zastygłymi w nocnym wypoczynku górskimi borami, unosił się na czystym, akwamarynowym niebie samotny księżyc, a w powietrzu czuło się nadciągający już gdzieś z północy śnieg. Renji z krzywym uśmiechem szedł przodem, cicho odgarniając blokujące mu leśną ścieżkę rozrośnięte gałęzie jedlin. Czuł, jak życie pulsuje przez niego rwącymi falami. Lubił to, lubił czuć się żywy, aktywny, pogrążony w działaniu. Za nim cicho jak cień podążał Byakuya, a jego Senbonzakura dźwięczała słabo w swoim pokrowcu, wyczuwając aury ajucasów. Abarai, choć wątpił w istnienie legendarnych górskich hollow, tej właśnie nocy miał chęć spotkać chociaż jednego i wyładować na nim swoją euforyczną radość nie wiadomego pochodzenia, która grała mu w piersi mocnym, dźwięcznym uderzeniem.  
Wytropili trzy ajucasy, o dziwnych, amorficznych kształtach i naprawdę imponującej mocy. Nie zastanawiali się, czy są one mityczne i czy należy ich spotkanie zadokumentować, aby udowodnić, że plotki o grasujących w górach potworach są prawdziwe. Po prostu bez żadnego słowa, bez spojrzenia na siebie nawzajem, rzucili się na potwory, wyjmując swoje miecze. Renji zwijał się w unikach, wymachując wściekle Zabimaru i roznosząc hollow i fragmenty lasu na dodatek. Czuł, jak Byakuya obserwuje jego walkę, jak sam daje się ponieść jej wirowi, jak poddaje się ruchomemu, precyzyjnemu pięknu zmagania się z przeciwnikiem, a wszystko z małym, nietypowym dla szlachetnego nobila uśmiechem.  
To była piękna, krótka walka. Abarai schował miecz do pokrowca i odwrócił się do pochylonego nad zaszlachtowanym ajucasem Byakuyi, który wpatrywał się spokojnym, nieruchomym wzrokiem w ścierwo stwora.  
"Nie myślałem, że one faktycznie istnieją." odezwał się cicho Kuchiki, prostując się i ostrożnie zwracając twarz ku mroźnemu podmuchowi wiatru, ziejącego z głębin górskiego lasu. Renji prychnął krótkim, duszącym śmiechem, który nie do końca był kaszlem, ale też nie stanowił żadnej czystej odmiany śmiechu.  
"Ja też nie, kapitanie."  
Wrócili do kwatery dość szybko, nie zamieniając już ze sobą ani słowa. Była czwarta nad ranem, zimowa ciemność wciąż wisiała nad górami i nic jeszcze nawet nie zapowiadało nadejścia poranka. Renji nie przejmując się swoim imagem silnego wojownika, zwalił się z ciężkim westchnieniem na łóżko i przymknął powieki. Wydawało mu się, że pozwolił jedynie odpocząć na chwilę zmęczonym oczom, ale chyba rzecz trwała dłużej niż się spodziewał. Gdy Renji zerknął spod przymkniętych powiek, Byakuya ponownie ustawił po środku izby drewniany cebrzyk i odbywał w nim poranną, czy też jeszcze wieczorną, toaletę. Blade plecy pochylone nad zimną, srebrzystą wodą, ramiona wyciągnięte i powoli wykonujące somnambuliczne ruchy, czarne włosy, wciąż uwolnione z białych, torturujących głowę oznak szalchectwa.  
Renji nie miał pojęcia, czy to był już sen, majak, mieszający jego fantazje i wspomnienia, czy rzeczywiście Kuchiki postanowił pomimo wszystko odbyć toaletę po małym polowaniu na mityczne ajucasy. Tak czy owak, nie poruszył się, nie drgnął nawet, nie chcąc płoszyć rozciągającej się przed nim sceny, delikatnej i chwiejnej. Księżyc osuwał się coraz dalej na zachód, oczy Byakuyi rzucały błyski w jego kierunku, za oknem zaczynał właśnie padać pierwszy śnieg, drobnymi, małymi płatkami posypując zmarzniętą na kamień ziemię. Renji pomyślał, że też powinien się umyć, że może było to od niego wymagane, skoro dzielił kwaterę z kapitanem, ale pomyślał też, że nie ma chęci, bo woli obserwować senne ministracje i ablucje Byakuyi, za którego plecami zaczynał padać właśnie pierwszy tej zimy śnieg.  
Światło poranka wzmagało się za oknem coraz bardziej, aż zostały wreszcie jedynie blade, smukłe ramiona Byakuyi i ciemne, poważne oczy o rozszerzonych niemożliwie źrenicach i długich, wrażliwych rzęsach. Renji westchnął cicho, gdy ktoś, nie wiedział kto, zsunął mu z nóg buty i przykrył drapiącym przyjemnie kocem. Chciał przemoc senny bezwład, chciał zmusić oczy do spojrzenia na intruza, przypuszczającego inwazję na jego jasny, księżycowy sen, ale czyjaś chłodna, niemal zimna dłoń wylądowała mu na czole, mocno i łagodnie zarazem.  
"Śpij, Abarai."  
Renji spał.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 04/2006


	3. Haru

Roz. 3  
Haru  
(jap. wiosna)

 

Już czwarta. Wstawałem dziewięć razy  
by podziwiać  
księżyc

 

Basho

 

 

Byakuya leżał na wznak, na wpół przykryty lekkim, włochatym, miłym w dotyku kocem. Wpatrywał się w równe, grubo ciosane belki więźby dachowej, słuchając nieświadomie równego oddechu śpiącego obok Renjiego. Futon, na którym spoczywali Kuchiki i Abarai, był przysunięty do otwartego na oścież okna, przez które wchodziło rześkie, wiosenne powietrze. Zapach ciepłego deszczu, parującej ziemi i intensywnie rozkwitających roślin o słodkich, lepkich aromatach, wpływał swobodnie do niewielkiego pokoju kwatery Renjiego. Burza właśnie odeszła, pozostawiając po sobie zmierzwione liście krzewów, poszarpane, rozchylone szeroko kielichy kwiatów i poczucie ogólnego westchnienia ulgi. Deszcz po tak długim okresie upałów był jak błogosławieństwo dla ludzi, zwierząt i roślin.  
Renji mruknął coś niezrozumiale i przysunął się do Byakuyi. Szerokie, mocne ramiona owinęły się ciaśniej dookoła pasa Kuchikiego i znieruchomiały, ponownie już tej nocy ujmując go w luźny, ciepły uchwyt. Po raz nie pamiętał już który, Byakuya spojrzał z bliska na rozluźnioną, spokojną twarz śpiącego Renjiego. Księżyc wyskoczył właśnie histerycznie zza pędzących po nocnym niebie chmur, akurat, żeby naświetlić jak smukła dłoń Kuchikiego ląduje delikatnie najpierw na czole, potem skroni i ustach Abarai.  
Jeszcze nie wierzył, że to wszystko się dzieje, że już się stało i, jakkolwiek teraz postanowi wydostać się z sytuacji, nie będzie w stanie już tego zapomnieć. Pięć godzin temu Byakuya, prawdopodobnie na skutek jakiejś chwilowej niepoczytalności, pozwolił zaprosić się do kwatery Renjiego. A potem, po nieokreślonym bliżej czasie, i równie nieokreślonej ilości świeżej, chłodnej sake, zrobili to ze sobą. Na rozrzuconym futonie, niemal w otwartym na oścież oknie, przy akompaniamencie przetaczającej się nad Seireitei burzy i padającego wściekle deszczu.  
To był od początku do końca zwariowany dzień. Byakuya, zmęczony już od rana niesamowitym, wiosennym upałem, który osłabiał wszystko i wszystkich dookoła, snuł się jak markotny, zły duch pomiędzy kwaterami drużyny szóstej a gmachem Rady Starszych. Wciąż coś było nie załatwione, albo załatwione nie tak jak trzeba, a on kręcił się pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi czynnościami, zapominając czasami w wiosennym ukropie, czemu w ogóle podjął się tych niedorzecznych zajęć. Świat pogrążony był w spiekocie i kurzu, powietrze, ciężkie i duszne, stało w miejscu, a ludzie pływali w nim jak senne muchy. Niebo zasnute było burzowymi, ciężkimi, szarymi chmurzyskami, o których wiadomo było z góry, że nie będzie z nich żadnego deszczu, czy też nawet większego porywu wiatru. Kolejna bezdeszczowa burza, pomyślał Byakuya, po raz wtóry wędrując wyludnionymi krużgankami kwater dowodzenia drużyny szóstej i rozluźniając przeszkadzającą mu katanę. Kolejna bezdeszczowa burza i bezsensowny dzień.  
Gdzie do diabła podziewa się Renji?  
Nie, żeby jakoś specjalnie go szukał, ot po prostu wlekąc się pomiędzy sennie pracującymi podwładnymi, Kuchiki rozglądał się za strzechą czerwonych, nieporządnie spiętych włosów. Ale Renjiego nie było nigdzie. W taką parną, nieprzyjemną pogodę, w czasie której człowiek chodził permanentnie spocony z kimonem nieprzyjemnie przyklejonym do grzbietu, Abarai nie zamierzał zajmować się bliżej wypełnianiem papierów i postanowił najwyraźniej zaszyć się gdzieś, zniknąć i przeczekać. Byakuya choćby chciał, nie potrafił go za to winić. Gdyby miał w domu do roboty coś innego, niż piekącą bezczynność, też pewnie szukałby sposobu, żeby wyrwać się z pracy.  
Widząc ich zmęczenie i obezwładniającą ospałość, pozwolił swoim ludziom opuścić stanowiska o godzinę wcześniej. Pozostał w budynku drużyny szóstej sam, udając, że wciąż sortuje jakieś dokumenty, a w istocie obiecując sobie, że wyjdzie dopiero, gdy zacznie się burza. Głupie założenie, ponieważ już od dwóch tygodni, pomimo ogólnej suszy i pożarów na polach, burze krążyły nad zaświatami, ale nie spadła z nich ani kropla deszczu. Czekać na taką burzę było szczytem zachowań anormalnych i nielogicznych, ale tak zapadło to Kuchikiemu w głowę, że faktycznie wyszedł z pracy dopiero, kiedy usłyszał pierwsze grzmoty. Kwadrans przed jedenastą w nocy.  
Postanowił wracać do rezydencji okrężną trasą, dając sobie czas na obserwację bezdeszczowej burzy. W kiślowatym, ciężkim powietrzu czuć było zapach kurzu i wyładowań elektrycznych, suchych i trzeszczących. Stopy Byakuyi sunęły bezgłośnie po drewnianych podłogach krużganków. Nie zdziwił się, gdy same odnalazły drogę go restauracji, w której kiedyś zjadł z Renjim sukiyaki, ale był odrobinę zaskoczony, gdy na jednym z podestów, służących za tarasy w prywatnych apartamentach szeregowych shinigami, zobaczył rozpartego na zgniecionej katanie Renjiego. Abarai nie zauważył go, zajęty sączeniem z płaskiej, rytualnej czarki jakiegoś alkoholu i wachlowaniem się leniwie nieco sfatygowanym, plecionkowym wachlarzem.  
Fioletowe, błyszczące oczy namierzyły Byakuyę właśnie wtedy, kiedy zdecydował, że usunie się szybko, żeby nie zostać zauważonym i nie przeszkadzać Renjiemu w chwili samotnego wypoczynku. Poza tym, gdyby teraz Kuchiki oficjalnie ogłosił swoja obecność, musiałby ukarać jakoś Abarai za nieobecność w pracy i unikanie swoich obowiązków. A na to akurat Byakuya nie miał chęci.  
"Hej, kapitanie! Masz może chęć na czarkę chłodnej sake?"  
Na tą propozycję Byakuya miał naprawdę wiele odpowiedzi. Na przykład, czemu Renji leniuchuje na tarasie i pije, a w pracy nie pojawił się nawet na chwilę, albo jak można zapraszać tak znienacka wyższego od siebie rangą wojownika na poczęstunek, nie uwzględniając, że może on mieć właśnie co innego do roboty. Ale Byakuya żadnej ze swoich małych odpowiedzi na małe pytanie Renjiego nie wypowiedział na głos. Możliwie, że zrobił to dlatego, ponieważ faktycznie nie miał nic innego do roboty. I nie chciał być sam. Ta mała prawda ujawniła się mu nagle, wyzierając w widoczny sposób spod wszystkich czynności, które wykonał tego dnia, od krążenia po budynkach Rady Starszych, po czekanie na pierwsze grzmoty kolejnej suchej burzy, która sunęła właśnie nad Seireitei.  
Renji jakby wyczuwając wahanie Byakuyi, na moment zniknął z tarasu, tylko po to, aby pojawić się z nową butelką sake, oplecioną wiklinowymi uchwytami. Nikłe, żółtawe światło palącej się w mieszkaniu Abarai lampki bocznej oświetlało słabo gęstniejący, duszny mrok. W jego słabych promieniach postać Renjiego wydawała się wypalonym z brązu posągiem jakiegoś psotnego, wojowniczego bóstwa.  
"To jak, kapitanie? Idziesz?"  
Poszedł. A gdy myślał o tym teraz, leżąc obok pochrapującego lekko Renjiego i patrząc na jego zrelaksowaną, spokojną twarz, miał świadomość, że poszedł za Abarai już dużo wcześniej, już wtedy, kiedy spotkał go w jesiennym, mokrym ogrodzie swojej wyludnionej, wyziębionej rezydencji.  
W powolny, rytualny sposób wypili dwie całkiem spore butelki sake, zagryzając je ryżowymi kuleczkami i sałatką ogórkową. Siedząc na progu tarasu i mieszkania Renjiego, pomiędzy wnętrzem kwatery a światem zewnętrznym, usadowiony prawie bezpośrednio w otwartym oknie, Byakuya miał wrażenie, że czekał na tą chwilę cały dzień. Co jakiś czas spoglądał na gadającego sobie coś niezobowiązująco Abarai, rozłożonego leniwie na rozpostartej na podłodze katanie i nie dbającego absolutnie o swoje decorum. Rozsunięte poły domowej, nieco znoszonej yukaty ukazywały szeroką, naznaczoną tatuażami pierś, sandały niedbale wetknięte na mocne, twarde stopy, rude włosy sterczące dziko nad białą bandaną i dłoń, silna, nieco żylasta dłoń, raz po raz rozlewająca sake. Byakuya nie wiedział, czy to przez dobrze schłodzony, słodkawy alkohol, czy przez swoje zmęczenie, postrzegał Renjiego nie jako integralną całość, ale rozliczne fragmenty, oddzielne, ale stanowiące w jakiś pokręcony sposób całość. Bardzo łatwą do wpuszczenia w przestrzeń prywatną, oswojoną, bliską całość.  
Chyba dlatego nie odsunął się, gdy Renji położył się nagle na podłodze i kilkoma mocniejszymi pociągnięciami przyciągnął futon. Materac dwoma wprawnymi ruchami został rozłożony wygodnie na progu a Abarai zaległ na nim z zadowolonym westchnieniem. Byakuya nie namyślając się wiele, poszedł w jego ślady.  
Nad nimi przetaczała się właśnie sucha, bezdeszczowa burza, targając korony okolicznych drzew i trzeszcząc gontami starych dachów. Zerwał się wiatr, gorący i duszny, ale mimo to niosący samym swoim porywistym ruchem ulgę. Byakuya postanowił nie konfrontować się z upartym spojrzeniem, którym mierzył go Renji, tylko wpatrywał się w unoszące się nad nimi burzowe chmury. Chciał zacząć jakąś konwersację i przerwać nagle niepokojąco przyjemne, pełne niewytłumaczalnego porozumienia milczenie.  
"Muszę już iść." stwierdził, wiedząc z doświadczenia, jak ludzie reagują na takie oschłe, twarde zdania oznajmujące. Renji poruszył się niespokojnie i Byakuya czuł jak futon ugina się pod ciąłem Abarai, przysuwającym się do niego nieco bliżej. Fioletowe ślepia lśniły, drapieżne, bliskie, oddane. Mocna dłoń o długich, twardych palcach ujęła rąbek rękawa Byakuyi.  
"Nie idź."  
"Będzie padać." ogłosił oczywistą nieprawdę Kuchiki. "Najwyższy czas, żeby zaczęło padać..." a wtedy Abarai uniósł się nieco z futonu i pocałował go. Niezdarnie, drżąco, krótko. W górną wargę.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczyma, pachnący zielonymi ogórkami i słodkawą sake Renji pochylony nad wpartym przez szok w futon Byakuyą. Jeśli chodziło o Kuchikiego mógłby tak trwać jeszcze dobrą godzinę, ale Abarai nigdy nie należał do osobników cierpliwych i nie było to dla Byakuyi żadnym zaskoczeniem, gdy jego vice kapitan oparł mu się o pierś ramieniem i uśmiechnął szeroko, mrużąc zabawnie oczy.  
"Pocałowałem cię właśnie w górną wargę." oznajmił zaczepnie mrukliwym szeptem, którego niska wibracja rozeszła się po ciele Byakuyi przyjemnym dreszczem. Zanim Kuchiki zdołał się zdenerwować na taką impertynencję ze strony Renjiego, zanim zdołał wymusić na swoim rozleniwionym ciele jakąś gwałtowniejszą reakcję na tak otwarty atak na jego prywatność, zanim zdołał się speszyć tym, że jest spocony a ktoś dotyka go właśnie w tak bezpośredni sposób, już unosił się z futonu i całował Abarai. W dolną wargę.  
"Jestem pijany." obwieścił niskim, nagle pobrzmiewającym zmysłowo głosem Byakuya, tak jakby było to wystarczającą wymówką. Renji opadł powoli twarzą na jego nieco odsłoniętą szyję i kark, po czym wziął głęboki, oczyszczający wdech.  
"Ja też."  
Ta porwana, nie klejąca się w ogóle, krótka imitacja konwersacji zadziałała jak katalizator. Jak na jakiś umówiony sygnał wpili się w swoje usta i świat zniknął w słodkim aromacie sake, cierpkim posmaku skórki od ogórka, drżących dłoni i mokrych od potu, rozsuniętych kimon. Gdzieś pomiędzy wyłuskaniem Renjiego z yukaty, rudymi włosami rozrzuconymi w bezładzie na futonie a powolnym, mocnym rytmem ocierania się o Abarai bezwstydnie i nagląco, Byakuya pomyślał, że właśnie zaczyna padać deszcz. Wielkie, ciężkie krople zabębniły gwałtownie o dachy, rynny, parapety a wilgotna, ciepła mgiełka uniosła się nad nimi, spiętymi w kurczowym, nerwowym uścisku, osiadając na zgniecionej katanie Renjiego, na zrzuconych kaisenkai Kuchikiego, na ich obnażonych plecach i ramionach.  
Wspaniałe, wyswabadzające wrażenia przekraczania samego siebie ścisnęło go za gardło. Dawno nie czuł się tak żywy jak wtedy, sczepiony z Renjim wszystkimi kończynami, na wpół nagi, wyłożony bezwstydnie w progu tarasu na wymiętym futonie, razem ze swoją samotnością, pragnieniem i rezygnacją. Trwali tak, odsłonięci, po środku nocy, objęci, nie do końca nieprzytomni, ale też nie kompletnie świadomi.  
To był bardzo namiętny, przepełniony emocją i pożądaniem seks. Byakuya nie przypominał sobie nawet, żeby ostatnio przydarzyło mu się coś równie wybuchowego, w każdym razie nie w tej dziedzinie erotyki. Dawno nie kochał się z mężczyzną, a nigdy nie kochał się z kimś tak ognistym, przerażająco zdecydowanym, zdeterminowanym jak Renji. Gdy osiągnął swój orgazm, tuż po wciąż wybijającym na nim rytm Abarai, znieruchomiał, z twarzą odwróconą w stronę pachnącej, mokrej ciemności i wciąż mruczącej jeszcze nad Seireitei burzy. Burzy, której miało nie być, która jak wiele innych burz miała przejść cicho, bez deszczu, bez znaczenia.  
Renji doszedł szybko i gwałtownie, bezpardonowo wgniatając Byakuyę w futon i całując go na koniec mocno, głęboko. A potem przewrócił się na bok, zagarnął do siebie Kuchikiego, razem z całym naręczem koca, zrolowanych kimon i leżącą obok Senbonzakurą, po czym zaczął równo oddychać. Trzy minuty później już spał, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do szyi Kuchikiego, chuchając mu ciepłym oddechem prosto w odsłonięty bark.  
Dopiero po dobrym kwadransie dotarło do Byakuyi to, co zrobili i jakie mogą z tego płynąć ewentualne konsekwencje. Jakkolwiek potoczyłaby się dalej sytuacja, Kuchiki powinien jak najszybciej opuścić apartament Renjiego, powinien wrócić do swojej rezydencji i przemyśleć jakąś skuteczną taktykę postępowania z Abarai przez następne parę tygodni. Powinien odgrodzić się, otrzeźwieć, ochłonąć, zapomnieć, ale akurat jak na złość, ani zapomnienie ani nieobecność nie wchodziły tutaj w rachubę. A więc nie zrobił nic, tylko leżał obok obejmującego go przez sen Renjiego. Nie mógł zasnąć, nie, gdy to płomienne, namiętne, tętniące życiem i podniecającą frustracją stworzenie, spało przy nim, wzdychało przez sen, ogrzewało o jego udo zmarzniętą, nie okrytą, niesamowicie bezbronną, lewą stopę, wciąż wyłażącą spod przykrycia.  
Nie chciał odchodzić, ale wiedział też, że nie może zostać. Dlatego pomimo paru podjętych prób ucieczki, nie zdołał odejść od śpiącego w otwartym oknie Renjiego dalej niż na parę metrów. Już trzykrotnie Kuchiki wysunął się spod umięśnionych, szerokich ramion Abarai i wstał z futonu, z głuchą, bolesną świadomością, że na niego już czas. Księżyc raz po raz wyłaniał się zza przeganianych po wiosennym niebie chmur, oblewając mały, zagracony pokój Renjiego wilgotnym, błękitnawym, rześkim blaskiem. Byakuya raz po raz w swoich próbach opuszczenia Abarai, odkrywał, że nie może, nie jest w stanie wyjść i pozostawić za sobą to...  
...to coś, co się zaczęło.  
Nie potrafiąc opuścić jasnej plamy księżycowego światła, w której spał sobie nieświadomy niczego, pochrapujący Renji, Byakuya udawał sam przed sobą, że wstaje z jakiegoś innego powodu. Przechadzał się więc po niewielkim apartamencie, chłonął obcą, ale dziwnie znajomą atmosferę przestrzeni łatwo akceptującej intruzów, szybko zamieniających się w przyjaciół. Stawał koło małej biblioteczki Renjiego i przyglądał się grzbietom ustawionych rzędami książek, wodząc po nich ostrożnie palcami. Stał tak, póki chłodne, mokre powietrze, nasycone zapachami obudzonej z letargu przyrody, nie stawało się przykro zimne. Wtedy Byakuya powracał do śpiącego Renjiego i ostrożnie, tak, żeby go nie poruszyć i nie obudzić, wsuwał się na swoje miejsce. Obok niego. Obok Renjiego i jego naznaczonych bliznami i tatuażami ramion.  
Abarai bezproblemowo przyjmował jego powroty do posłania, jego niespokojne układanie się na powrót w ciepłych zwojach koca, jego wychłodzone ciało. Abarai nawet nie drgnął, gdy Byakuya przylgnął mu do piersi i zatopił twarz w rudych, wciąż nieco wilgotnych włosach. Abarai spał, nie w jakiś głęboki, nieprzytomny sposób, ale raczej twardo, spokojnie. Jego powolne tętno, puls chroboczący mu w piersi i między udami, usypiały Byakuyę, ale tylko chwilowo. Ta noc zdecydowanie nie była przeznaczona na sen, Kuchiki wiedział, że zaraz ocknie się i ponownie poczuje chęć wycofania się i usunięcia z prześwietlonego nierzeczywistym blaskiem wiosennego księżyca pokoju, ale mimo to pozwalał się chwilowo uśpić, znieczulić.  
Klatka piersiowa Renjiego poruszała się miarowo pod ramieniem Byakuyi, cichy szept oddechu, bezwładne, pokryte tatuażami ramiona, które jakoś zawsze odnajdowały swoją drogę do jego bioder, to wszystko zawierało w sobie początek i to tak wyraźny, że nie można było udawać, iż się go nie widzi. I Kuchiki stwierdził nagle z nadludzkim spokojem, że nie chce udawać, że właściwie o to chodziło, żeby był obok niego ktoś obecny, namacalnie i blisko. Żadnych wspomnień, zapomnień, wmawiania sobie nieobecności i okrążania śmierci na rozmaite sposoby. Tylko życie, bliskość i ciepło.  
Renji zacisnął Byakuyi na biodrach ramię i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej, układając go sobie koło piersi i pocierając mu policzkiem o czubek głowy. Kuchiki nawet przez zamknięte powieki widział, jak czerwono fioletowa moc duchowa Abarai tętni w nim leniwie, jak ogarnia go i wciąga w swój powolny, ciepły wir. On ma fioletowo szkarłatne riatsu a ja biało niebieskie, pomyślał bezsensu Byakuya, czując, że zaczyna odpływać w lekki, przyjemny, miękki sen. Powinniśmy do siebie pasować. Tak, powinniśmy do siebie pasować. Kolorystycznie.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Pełnia księżyca  
a na matach  
cień sosny

 

Basho

 

 

Kuchiki miał wiele powodów, żeby zemścić się na Abarai. W końcu jego własny vice kapitan olał obowiązki i podczas gdy inni pracowali w tej okropnej duchocie, on poszedł sobie do domu i wylegiwał się na tarasie, popijając na przemian sok porzeczkowy z lodem i paprykową wódkę. Leniwy dzień, przysypianie w cieniu tarasowego obdaszenia, rozciągnięte w czasie smakowanie alkoholu i bezruch, w tak upalną, duszną pogodę Renji nie miał na nic innego ani siły, ani chęci. Gdy wódka się skończyła, zastąpił ją sake, i wtedy właśnie zobaczył na podwórku swoich kwater Byakuyę. Bardzo spoconego, nieco skwaszonego, wyglądającego jak krańcowo wyczerpany gorącem i duchotą człowiek Byakuyę, który zaskakując Abarai niepomiernie, przyjął od niego zaproszenie na gościnę.  
Tak, Kuchiki miał wiele powodów, żeby zemścić się na Renjim. Ale ten powód, ta chwila niepoczytalności podniosła przeróżne przewiny Abarai na zupełnie nowy szczebel. Renji był pewien, że Byakuya usiecze go za zuchwalstwo, a w najlepszym wypadku skarze na jakiś tygodniowy areszt. Pocałował go całkiem instynktownie, prawie odruchowo, całkiem bez udziału mózgu. W końcu kto mógł wiedzieć, że czarnowłosy, blady, zgrzany niemożliwie kapitan nie tylko odpowie mu na pocałunek, co jeszcze zainicjuje całkiem zwariowany seks, na progu apartamentu i tarasu, pośród deszczu, który nagle spadł na wysuszone do cna tereny zaświatów. Gorące, wilgotne usta, ciekawski, niesamowicie utalentowany język, prężące się pod Renjim umięśnione dyskretnie ciało. Gdyby Abarai wiedział, co kryje się w wiecznie zdystansowanym, chłodnym Kuchikim, już dawno by to z nim zrobił, ryzykując życie, a w każdym razie jakieś poważniejsze rany cięte. Nie pojmował, jak Byakuya mógł wytrzymać tak długo sam, bez żadnej partnerki vel partnera, z takim potencjałem erotycznym, to musiało być niełatwe zadanie. Kurtyzany z pewnością zdarzało się Kuchikiemu przyjmować, Abarai wiedział to dobrze, ale przecież nie o samo zaspokojenie popędu chodziło.  
Renji nie do końca to rozumiał, ale na poziomie instynktownym wyczuwał doskonale. To ich nagłe sczepienie się w miłosnym uścisku, w strugach deszczu, prawie na tarasie, nie było zwykłe, pospolite, mechaniczne pieprzenie w celu zaspokojenia żądzy, to było zbyt nasączone tęsknotą, jakąś palącą potrzebą i emocją, która nie znajdowała ujścia. Aż do teraz. Renji pochlebiał sobie, że zdarzyło się to Byakuyi akurat razem z nim, całkiem nie planowane, a więc szczere i otwarte. Gdy na koniec pocałował Byakuyę, mocno, w usta, czuł to wyraźnie. Spięcie, kłębek nerwów, które nieustannie nosił w sobie Kuchiki na jedną, piękną, zapierającą dech w piersiach chwilę, zniknęło, ustąpiło, pozostawiając za sobą zrelaksowanego, zadowolonego mężczyznę, bez rodowodów, klanów i odpowiedzialności. Dla tego samego widoku, Renji mógłby z miejsca powtórzyć cały performance, żeby tylko dostarczyć Byakuyi jeszcze raz tej ekstazy, tego rozprężenia i sennego zapomnienia.  
Na samo wspomnienie Renji czuł, jak podwyższa mu się puls i uspokajał się siłą woli. Leżący nieprzytomnie blisko niego Byakuya ponownie zapadł w lekką, płochliwą drzemkę i nie należało go wybudzać jakąś niespodziewaną a nie dającą się tak łatwo ukryć erekcją. Księżyc wychynął właśnie zza pędzących po wiosennym niebie chmur i oświetlił rozluźnione, blade oblicze Kuchikiego, nietypowo łagodne i pogodzone. Dopiero teraz Renji dostrzegł, jak wiele sprzeciwu na co dzień nosi w sobie Byakuya, nawet pomimo swojej niewzruszonej maski szlachetnie urodzonego kapitana.  
"Zabawne..." mruknął cicho i korzystając z chwili bliskości kogoś zwykle niedotykalnego i poza wszelkim zasięgiem, potarł policzkiem o czarne, opadające prostą kaskadą na futon włosy Byakuyi.  
Bo to było zabawne. Reakcja Kuchikiego na nagły, głupi pocałunek Renjiego była naprawdę zaskakująca, a seks z nim stanowił obecnej jedno z bardziej ekscytujących, podniecających wydarzeń erotycznych w życiu Abarai. Trzeba tutaj pamiętać, że Renji nie prowadził się wybitnie powściągliwie i daleko mu było od celibatu. Pochlebiał sobie, że zna się na rzeczy, i posiada doświadczenia znacznie ciekawsze niż większość vice kapitanów. No może poza Matsumoto, tej nie przebijał nikt. Tak czy owak, Byakuya okazał się kochankiem niezwykle namiętnym a Renji, zasypiając z nim w ramionach, owiany wiosennymi aromatami napływającymi zza otwartego okna, odkrył, że miał na to chęć od dawna. Od dawna miał chęć na taki właśnie seks, na takiego właśnie Kuchikiego. Kapitan wyglądał jak ktoś, kto potrzebuje się zatrzymać i nie jest w stanie zrobić tego sam. Cóż, Renji zrobił to za niego. To był naprawdę świetny seks.  
Abarai nie bardzo wiedział, jak rzecz może potoczyć się dalej. Tak daleko jego zachcenie nie sięgało. Postanowił smakować niezwykłą, deficytową i unikalną bliskość Byakuyi jak najdłużej, ale zasnął prawie natychmiast po tym, jak doszedł. Jeszcze krańcowymi peryferiami umysłu, zarejestrował, że Kuchiki przytula się do niego, że dotyka jego twarzy, ramienia, karku, ale sen zmorzył go szybko. Zasnął, chociaż nie na długo. Gdy Byakuya po raz pierwszy wyślizgnął mu się z objęć i wstał, Renji poczuł ostry dyskomfort i zawiedzenie. Nie zdradził, że się obudził nawet jednym ruchem, nawet drgnieniem powieki. Nie chciał wyjść na idiotę. W sumie podejrzewał, że Kuchiki może całe zdarzenie potraktować jako one night stand, że wymknie się od Abarai, pod osłoną mroku, bezszelestnie, bez żadnego gestu czy słowa. W sumie czego on się, kretyn jeden, spodziewał, że Byakuya nagle rozwinie względem niego jakieś wychodzące poza relację służbową przywiązanie? Renji był osobnikiem twardo stąpającym po ziemi, jakkolwiek nie do końca wszystko akceptował, znał swoje miejsce. Mogło mu się ono nie podobać, ale jednak pewne rzeczy nie poddawały się żadnym korektom.  
Wszelkie racjonalne wyjaśnienia zniknęły mu z głowy, gdy Byakuya wstał i po cichu skierował się ku drzwiom. Pozostała tylko dziwna, nie dająca się wyjaśnić pustka i żal, która uniknęła, gdy okazało się, że Kuchiki zaczyna spacerować po pokoju, że przystaje przy regale z książkami i zaczyna przyglądać się im z milczącym wystudiowanym zainteresowaniem. Renji obserwował go spod przymkniętych powiek, jak przesuwa delikatnie palcami po grzbietach książek, jak zatrzymuje się przy bardziej zniszczonych, zaczytanych na amen pozycjach i przebiega wzrokiem po egzemplarzach prawie nie tkniętych. Takie także znajdowały się w biblioteczce Abarai, nabyte pod wpływem chwili, nagłego impulsu, czekające na swoją kolei i nigdy się jej nie doczekujące.  
Jakimi książkami jesteśmy my, Byakuya? Tymi zniszczonym nieustannym czytaniem, czy dopiero czekającymi na przeczytanie?  
Abarai wpadał i wypadał z drzemki, obserwując kręcącego się cicho po jego mieszkaniu Byakuyę. Już trzy razy Kuchiki wymywał się z posłania i jego ramion, żeby okrążyć zagracony pokoik i na powrót wkraść się Renjiemu pod koc. Abarai był najgłębiej śpiącą osobą w tej strefie czasowej. Nie dawał nic po sobie poznać, pozwalał przytulać się do siebie, pozwalał, żeby arystokratyczne, chłodne dłonie rozgrzewały mu się na brzuchu, żeby smukłe udo wsuwało mu się pomiędzy nogi, ostrożnie i nieśmiało. Byakuya nie chciał go budzić swoimi niespokojnymi wędrówkami po pogrążonym w sennym mroku, milczącym mieszkaniu. Jakby jakiś normalny człowiek mógł spokojnie spać, gdy ktoś upychał mu nogę między uda i wiercił się, raz po raz wymykając się z objęć. A jednak tak właśnie było. Byakuya zawracał na swoje wygniecione miejsce na skotłowanym futonie, a Renji spał dalej, i wszystkie atrapy pozostały na miejscu a aktorzy grali dalej, tylko już bez scenariuszów.  
Gdzieś nad ranem, gdy ciemność jeszcze nie odeszła, ale pierwsze ptaki zaczynały już śpiewać, Byakuya zasnął wreszcie nieco głębiej. Nie zapowiadało się, żeby wybrał się jeszcze raz na swój mały rekonesans po apartamencie Abarai. Z policzkiem wspartym o pierś Renjiego, z dłońmi upchniętymi bezpiecznie pod jego ramię, Kuchiki oddał się wreszcie wypoczynkowi. Pachniał deszczem, gorzkawym aromatem potu, pomieszanym z korzenną nutą seksu a jego czoło pod dłonią Abarai okazało się przyjemnie chłodne i gładkie. Księżyc, do tej pory wyskakujący wciąż zza chmur i za moment chowający się za nimi na powrót, tym razem zdecydował się zniknąć na dłuższą chwilę za brzuchatymi, nabrzmiałymi wciąż deszczem kłębiastymi obłokami. W granatowej ciemności leżąca niesamowicie blisko Renjiego twarz Byakuyi, blada i wyraźnie zmęczona całym dniem i rewelacjami nocy, wyglądała krucho, spokojnie i ludzko. Tak ludzko, że zanim zdążył pomyśleć, że nie powinien budzić Kuchikiego, Abarai już wodził nosem po ładnie wykrojonych ustach, wysokim czole, dumnie wygiętych łukach brwiowych Byakuyi.  
Trochę peszyło go to, co mógł przynieść poranek, ale nie należał do ludzi, którzy cofają się łatwo i bez walki. I zamierzał dać im szansę, nawet, jeśli Kuchiki faktycznie potraktuje wszystko jako one night stand z przypadkowo napotkanym, nie należącym do jego sfer przybłędą. Nie należało bać się tego, co przyniesie przyszłość, Renji nauczył się tego już w Rokungai a jego kariera w Seireitei tylko potwierdziła doświadczenie.  
Byakuya wydał gdzieś z głębi gardła niski, krótki dźwięk aprobaty i poruszył nerwowo nogą, tkwiącą wciąż pomiędzy udami Renjiego. Abarai uśmiechnął się głupio do sufitu, który odpowiedział mu jedynie rozumiejącym milczeniem, po czym przyciągnął Kuchikiego jeszcze bliżej do siebie, układając go sobie przy piersi. Byakuya nadspodziewanie bezproblemowo dał się dopasować do nowego ułożenia, fuknął słabo, powiercił trochę głową i znieruchomiał ponownie, wzdychając z ulgą przez sen. Księżyc właśnie w tej chwili wyskoczył zza chmury i rzucił na futon krótki, ostry cień ramienia Kuchikiego. Zjawisko zniknęło szybko i po sekundzie pokój pogrążył się znowu w zacierającym kontury mroku, pozostawiając Renjiego oniemiałego i nieco oszołomionego.  
Zdecydował. Nie zamierzał pozwolić Kuchikiemu odejść, niech sobie szlachetny nobil nie myśli, że Abarai będzie przyglądał się jego powolnemu odpływaniu, powolnemu gaśnięciu w tych wszystkich etykietach, kodach i samotności. Co to, to nie. Abarai Renji właśnie uchwycił coś niezwykle trudnego do schwytania i nie zamierzał puszczać tego z jakiś wydumanych, wymyślonych powodów. Przynajmniej spróbuje, przynajmniej zaryzykuje zbliżenie się do tego kłębka sprzecznych, nagle niesamowicie wyeksponowanych emocji, jakim był oddychający sobie obok niego głęboko Kuchiki.  
Inkorporowany w bezpośrednią bliskość Byakuyi Renji pozwolił sobie na parę zachowań, przystających jedynie osobom zakochanym. Nie, nie miał pojęcia, czy kocha Kuchikiego, nie wiedział nawet, czy w ogóle jest w stanie kogoś obdarzyć afektem w tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu. U niego zawsze wyglądało to na coś w rodzaju umowy, obopólnego porozumienia i ugody, a nie na szalony pęd uczuć i zmysłów. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że Renji nie potrafił wykorzystać kilku chwytów, stosowanych na linii związków, które określał prześmiewczo romantycznymi. I tak, z cichym zadowoleniem dzieciaka, któremu udaje się właśnie wykręcić niezły numer, przeczesywał palcami proste, gładkie włosy Byakuyi, dotykał czołem jego nosa, rozpłaszczając go lekko, i błądził delikatnie dłońmi po odsłoniętej, smukłej szyi.  
Trochę zapomniał, że nie powinien wybudzać teraz Byakuyi, który w takich trudach zasnął, że nie powinien tak otwarcie wkraczać w tereny do tej pory dla niego zakazane. Dobra, właściwie zapomniał całkowicie i z wytłumionym snem entuzjazmem oddał się leniwemu zwiedzaniu ciała Kuchikiego, całkowicie poza seksem i nagłą, brutalną ulgą, którą niósł.  
Gdy ciemne oczy, do połowy zasłonięte bladymi, dużymi powiekami, spojrzały na Renjiego z bliska, przestał oddychać na dobre parę sekund.  
"Przestań się już mną bawić i idź spać." mruknął mu prosto do ucha niski, nieco zachrypnięty głos Byakuyi. Następnie czarne włosy zasłoniły Renjiemu całkowicie wizję, a twarde, ładnie ukształtowane usta pocałowały go najpierw w dolną wargę, potem w górną. "Jutro mamy zebranie z Radą Starszych."  
Cholera, wiedział, że Kuchiki obudzi się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Renji zawadiackim uśmiechem pokrył zmieszanie i oddał Byakuyi pocałunek, wyrafinowanie i powoli, ze znawstwem. Wąskie, twarde dłonie o długich, białych palcach przesunęły się Abarai po twarzy, zatrzymując się na tatuażach na jego brwiach i czole. Uśmiechnął się i rozmiażdżył lekko policzkiem nos Kuchikiego.  
"Nie idźmy jutro na żadne spotkanie." szepnął Renji, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że pod wpływem jego głosu na bladej szyi Byakuyi pojawia się gęsia skórka. "Zostańmy tak jak jesteśmy. OK?... Tak jak jesteśmy..."  
Kuchiki przez chwilę przetrawiał jego słowa, pozwalając pocałować się jeszcze parę razy w skroń, kark, obojczyk i wyssać sobie na ramieniu monstrualnej wielkości malinkę. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, chociaż z drugiej strony spełnił zachcenie Abarai, a to było więcej niż ktoś taki jak vice kapitan drużyny szóstej, mógłby się od niego spodziewać. Tego dnia, i jeszcze wiele dni i nocy później, Renji i Byakuya zostali dokładnie tak, jak byli, wyzbyci wstydu i zażenowania, zmęczeni, rozluźnieni, bliscy.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 05/2006 all rights reserved, phew...


	4. Natsu no tsuro

roz.4  
Natsu no tsuro  
(jap. letnia droga)

 

Siedzieli w samym końcu ogrodu rezydencji Kuchikich, na rozłożonym wygodnie kocu, tuż przy sporym, pokrytym przekwitłymi liliami wodnymi jeziorku. Renji z zadartą koszulką, ukazującą fragment jego opalonego brzucha i zrolowanymi do kolan spodniami, moczył nogi w wodzie, a Byakuya drzemał z głową wspartą o jego udo. Dookoła nich rozchodziło się wszystkimi dźwiękami, zapachami i aromatami dojrzałe lato, a oni wchłaniali je pośród wolnej od pracy chwili relaksu. Razem.  
Które to już było ich wspólne lato? Która krótka ucieczka od obowiązków na rzecz przyjemnego, leniwego bezruchu pośród zieleni ogrodów? Kuchiki przestał prowadzić ewidencję wieki temu. Nie było sensu. Pewne rzeczy po prostu trwały i należało przyjąć je takimi, jakimi były, bez gwarancji, bez słów, z poczuciem wplatającej się gdzieś w wieczność ciągłości. Z początku Byakuya nie chciał wierzyć, że ten zawarty całkiem nagle, z głupia frant związek, może przetrwać, ale on trwał bez względu na jego wiarę czy niewiarę. Na szczęście.  
Byakuya czuł, jak udo pod jego głową napina się rytmicznie i rozluźnia, gdy Renji tapla stopami po powierzchni jeziora. Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że Abarai najpierw udaje, że jest w stanie stąpać po srebrzystej tafli wody, aby na koniec z całym impetem chlupnąć nogami prosto w głębinę. Śpiewał, Renji zawsze śpiewał, gdy moczył nogi w wodzie, niezależnie czy była to łaźnia czy wolno płynąca przez ogrody rezydencji Kuchikiego, rzeczka. Powiadał, że nie może się powstrzymać i musi dać upust radości, jakiej dostarcza mu obcowanie z wodą.  
Pieśń Renjiego rozbrzmiewała we wnętrzu Byakuyi, w jego płucach i brzuchu, swędzącymi drgnięciami, wibrowała po ciele, w uszach, we włosach. Z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma pozwalał jej przetaczać się po sobie, rytmicznymi, jasnymi falami dźwięcznych tonów, które czasami poprawnie a czasami nie, wyciągał Abarai.  
"Hi-ri, Hi-ro, Hi-ri. Hoireann is O, ha hi, ra ha, ra ho ra." głos Renjiego unosił się czystymi frazami nad oblanym słońcem ogrodem i szybował ku bezchmurnemu niebu, gromko, mocno, pewnie. Kuchiki znał ten zaśpiew.  
"Hoireann is O, ha hi, ra ha, ra ha ra. Hi-ri, Hi-ra, Hi-ri."  
Wielokrotnie pytał Renjiego, co to za piosenka, ale Abarai nie potrafił tego klarownie wyjaśnić. Wiedział tylko, że jest to pieśń, którą wyśpiewywali rybacy z Rokungai, gdy wracali wieczorami z połowów. Renji twierdził, że nigdy nie widział i już prawdopodobnie nie zobaczy bardziej zadowolonych i pogodnych ludzi, niż ci właśnie, zmordowani pracą poławiacze ryb, zebrani w zaświatach z różnych zakątków, krajów, epok. Nie potrafił też bliżej określić, co znaczą dziwaczne, śpiewne, powykręcane melodyjnie słowa, ale odtwarzając je za każdym razem, kiedy moczył się w wodzie, Abarai był w stanie zawrzeć w nich taką dozę pogody, pogodzenia się i spokojnej radości, że właściwie znaczenia były zbędne. Byakuya lubił słuchać rybackiej przyśpiewki, niezależnie od znaczeń, wystarczyła mu melodia i jasna siła, unosząca się całkiem poza słowami.  
"Saol na saol, Tús go deireadh. Tá muid beo. Go deo."  
Renji na moment zamilkł i zanim Byakuya zdążył otworzyć oczy, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało, wilgotne, szerokie wargi wylądowały mu w kąciku ust. Spontanicznie i poza słowami. Cały Abarai. Kuchiki starał się być na niego zły za takie liberalne traktowanie jego ciała, ale nigdy mu się to do końca nie udawało. Fioletowe, błyszczące zadowoleniem i nietypową miękkością oczy, zapatrzyły się na Byakuyę z bliska, kradnąc mu z głowy wszystkie riposty i nagany.  
"Czego chcesz, Abarai?"  
"Niczego." odpowiedział rozciągając leniwie sylaby Renji. Niewypowiedziane 'bo już wszystko mam' zawisnęło pomiędzy nim a Kuchikim jak nitka babiego lata.  
W takich chwilach Byakuya odczuwał, że powinien coś powiedzieć, złożyć Renjiemu jakąś deklarację oddania, przywiązania, wierności. Że powinien powiedzieć w końcu temu dziwacznemu, rudowłosemu diabłowi, który potrafił znienacka zacząć śpiewać niezrozumiałe, melancholijne piosenki, że go kocha. To było chyba jedyne słowo na to, co trzymało ich razem tak długi czas. Nigdy jeszcze nie wyznali sobie, że się kochają, tylko nagle niespodziewanie Renji urywał swoją rybacką pieśń a Byakuya czuł, jak coś ściska go za gardło i powinien coś powiedzieć. Może to było jak z tą piosenką, słowa nie musiały być znaczące w tradycyjny sposób, ponieważ ważniejsze było to, co unosiło się poza nimi.  
Kuchiki zamknął na powrót oczy a Abarai podjął nieskończoną melodię, całkiem jakby tej krótkiej przerwy, tego zachwiania w ogóle nie było. Dopiero po dobrych paru minutach Byakuya zauważył, że się uśmiecha, że oboje się uśmiechają. Do siebie.  
Kuchiki powinien być na siebie zły, ale jakoś dziwnym trafem nie był. Znowu nie powiedział Abarai tego, co powinien, chociaż z drugiej strony Renji nauczył się doskonale czytać pomiędzy wierszami. A pomiędzy wierszami oboje trajkotali wyznania na porządku dziennym, niemal nieustannie.

///////////////////////////////////

 

Byakuya westchnął lekko, gdy Renji przesunął mu dłonią po włosach i odśpiewał kolejną zwrotkę piosenki.  
"Saol na saol, Tús go deireadh. Tá muid beo. Go deo."  
Wiedział zawsze, co znaczą słowa tej starej, rybackiej pieśni, którą jako jedną ze swoich najcenniejszych pamiątek wyniósł z Rokungai. Ale zachował to dla siebie. Nie chciał się tym dzielić z Byakuyą, podejrzewał, że Kuchikiego mogłoby to wprawić w melancholijny nastrój, a tego akurat Abarai dla swojego kochanka nie chciał. Byakuya miał ogromne tendencje do wpadania w nostalgię, nie trzeba było mu jej jeszcze pogłębiać jakimiś ludowymi rozważaniami o życiu i śmierci.  
Dojrzałe lato powoli niepostrzeżenie zamieniało się we wczesną jesień. Nie było jeszcze tego czuć w powietrzu, ale Renji widział to, w rzednących powoli liściach krzewów, w rozmytym, mlecznym halo, lśniącym nocami dookoła księżyca, w marszczących się na końcówkach śliwkach, których kosze pomagał znosić Hanatarou do kuchni. Szła jesień i dobrze. Byakuya, zmarzluch, będzie się dawał częściej i łatwiej przytulać. Renji uśmiechnął się krzywo i nieco fałszując odśpiewał końcówkę pieśni.  
"Hi-ri, Hi-ra, Hi-ri, Hoireann is O, ho hi, ra ha, ra ha ra."  
Parę chwil trwał w ciszy, pozwalając wybrzmieć ostatniej frazie refrenu, tęsknej, pełnej pogodzenia i spokoju. Życie, od początku do końca jesteśmy żywi, żyjemy zawsze. Na zawsze. Renji nie potrafił wskazać, czemu treść tej pieśni mogłaby wprawić Byakuyę w ponury, melancholijny nastrój, ale instynktownie unikał rozmowy o tym. Kuchiki nie naciskał, chociaż widać było, że lubi słuchać średniej jakości popisów wokalnych Abarai i jego wyciągane na siłę dźwięki nie przeszkadzają mu.  
"Lato się kończy." powiedział cicho Renji, tak jak pierwszego i każdego następnego lata, od kiedy on i Byakuya zaczęli być razem. Ich pierwsze lato było jednak najbardziej znamienite, Abarai poważnie się wtedy zastanawiał jak to możliwe, że wytrwali ze sobą i nie pozabijali się.  
"Lato się kończy." powtórzył za nim Byakuya, nie otwierając oczu i na oślep wyciągnął dłoń, żeby położyć mu ją na odsłoniętym, wychylającym się zza przekrzywionej koszulki brzuchu. "Ale pewne rzeczy się nie kończą."  
Przez moment Renji zastanawiał się, czy Kuchiki faktycznie nie zna słów rybackiej pieśni, której przed chwilą w tak nieprofesjonalnym wykonaniu wysłuchał, ale potem stwierdził, że to nieważne. Pewne rzeczy się nie kończą, wiedział, że to tylko częściowa prawda, ale bardzo chciał w nią wierzyć. Przeszli ze sobą naprawdę sporo, sytuacje zarówno przyjemne jak i te bolące, nie były im obce. Cholera, przecież nauczyli się używać wspólnych metafor i wytworzyli zaczątki swojego prywatnego, umownego rozumienia, języka. Jeżeli nawet pewne rzeczy się kończą, to pozostawiają ślad, warty zachowania, zapamiętania, zapisania. Tak jak to ich wspólne, nie wiedzieć już które lato, jak ciężar głowy Byakuyi na udzie Renjiego, jak ogłuszająca cisza po ich kolejnej wspólnej walce, albo wszechogarniający spokój po powolnym, kołyszącym seksie.  
Abarai wodząc wciąż stopami po tafli wody i płosząc zbierające się tam kijanki, pochylił się nad Kuchikim i czule rozmiażdżył mu nos policzkiem. Byakuya nie otwierając wciąż oczu westchnął i odwrócił głowę tak, żeby złożyć na obnażonym fragmencie brzucha Renjiego zamarkowany, mały pocałunek. Pomimo paru niedopowiedzeń, było niemal pewne, że istnieją rzeczy, które się nie kończą i przez zrządzenie losu czy też przypadek, Byakuya i Renji właśnie w jednej z nich brali udział.

 

Life of lives,  
Beginning to the end.  
We are alive  
Forever.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 05/2006 All rights reserved, yare yare...

Piosenka Enyi "Celt`s Song" z Albumu Celt`s

Wspomniałem już, że nienawidzę pisać zakończeń? Wspomniałem... I teraz już widać, dlaczego :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muszę przyznać, że to mój ulubiony ff RenBya...


End file.
